Star Stealing Girl
by Kressidia
Summary: Set in Sailor Moon R,Trunks's time machine runs out of energy and he lands in Tokyo. Makoto finds him and his time machine in a clearing and thats where it all begins. Trunks helps Makoto and the Sailor Scouts through their endeavors.
1. Chapter 1

**Long ass A/N: OKEEEY I know you guys think that I am insane for posting another new story when I just posted an Amuto fic the other day but there is a method to my madness, I swear. This is the last nagging plot bunny for the moment and I honestly have the worst writers block trying to update my other fics when I ignore these bastard bunnies so now that I will have successfully gotten this out, I will start churning out updated chapters to ALL of my other fics at a much quicker rate. I am fully inspired now and I hope to get them out to y'all very soon. (: And lol I'm from the south so don't judge me for my speech. **

**Anywho, A little back story to this story and pairing. Well I have LOVED this coupling since I was very young and actually this was my second obsessive anime coupling in my childhood, only second to Bulma and Vegeta. I am completely enamored with Trunks/Makoto or Lita which ever name you prefer.**

**Yes, it's a crossover with Sailor Moon and DBZ. This pairing just seemed so..._right_ to me. Especially considering how every Saiyan has chosen their mates thus far. Goku and Chi Chi for example, Chi Chi is strong for a human woman and she is spunky with attitude and can pack a wallop when needed. Vegeta and Bulma...well besides that fact that they are alike in many ways, she is intelligent and has a fiery temper...the mind of a fighter and Vegeta respects that. Gohan and Videl is the same as Goku and Chi Chi. Lita is a tomboy(much like Videl) who is beautiful and powerful and kind of shy when it comes to guys but yet shes still flirty and loves cute guys. Her personality plus the fact that she is an amazing cook fits with Trunks perfectly. Anywho sorry for all the babbling and what-not. R and R and tell me what you think. Good or bad orotherwise... **

**By the way, this takes place in Sailor Moon R and after Bojack movie so there you go, backstory. **

_**Star Stealing Girl**_

_**Prologue:**_

The soft twinkling of a music box could be heard on this silent and starless night in Tokyo, as a lovely yet lonely young woman makes her wish. Her voice is barely audible over the tranquil serenity of the melodic tinkle of the heart shaped box, which was open, a rod in the middle with a heart similar to the box itself except the heart at the tip of the rod was crusted in gold and rubies. The rod spun in a circular motion, distracting this sad young woman from her wish. The soft sound from the box carries her wish to the stars and beyond, making sure that just maybe, her whispered pleas would come true.

Only a few words left her lips, a gentle plea to Kami, imploring him to grant her what she desires.

"If there is anybody out there listening to me..please...I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't stand another lonely night..."

As her whispered wish billowed in the wind out of her window her light brown tresses lightly whipped her flushed cheeks, sticking slightly due to the fresh tears that slightly coated her cheeks and this beautiful young teen laid her head to rest for yet another night alone. 

"Aw Trunks, you don't have to go already do you?" My mom whined, her electric blue depths filling with unshed tears. She was sad,obviously, and I chuckled inwardly to myself, noting how loving my mom in this time line is compared to my own mother. I'm sure the younger version of myself in this time will be doted on with a mother and a father...prompting me to change my line of thought.

Before I could even respond to her, father did, much to my surprise.

"Stop your whining woman! He can't stay in this time line...you knew he would have to leave eventually."

Father, in his normal fashion, had his arms firmly crossed against his chest indignantly, that same trademark scowl marring his features which were so similar to my own. I was glad that his grumpy demeanor wasn't directed at me for once, but of course, mom always took his attitude and words with a grain of salt.

"Shut-up you jerk!" Mom yelled, giving father the finger to which I merely chuckled. Father returned her gesture and muttered something along the lines of "Loud mouthed harpy..." under his breath. It always amazed me how my parents ever even got together if they acted like this...but I'm glad they did or I would never have been born.

I nervously laughed before breaking up their little argument. "Father is right,mom. I only came back here to tell you all that I finally defeated the androids in my time line and then I decided to participate in that tournament...but then that whole Bojack fiasco happened...I think it would be best to return to my time." I explained, letting a hand run through my long lavender hair. I turned to smile at mom and she beamed a smile in response.

"Are you gonna come back, Trunks?" Gohan asked, his tone slightly dismayed as his dark eyes focused on me.

"Well I'm not sure..." I responded honestly. I DO want to come back because no matter how much of a selfish and arrogant pain in the ass my Father is, I am still getting to know him. That alone is priceless to me.

Gohan's features fell but just as soon they grew happy again as he smiled at me, greatly resembling Goku at that moment.

"Well you're always welcome here!" He exclaimed, giving me a quick hug, which I briefly returned. I glanced at my mom to see that her cerulean hues were glossy and tears were threatening to fall. My father and I sighed in unison and I once again, laughed internally because I knew at that moment we were thinking the same thing: She's such a dram queen...

"Well don't be a stranger..." She said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she embraced me and I smiled, feeling so loved at that moment. I wholeheartedly returned my mother's embrace but after a moment I had to reluctantly push her back.

"Take it easy, Trunks." Krillin said with a friendly smile, giving me the thumbs up.

I merely nodded in his direction, grabbing the capsule which held my time machine in it. Before I went to throw it, my mom stopped me again. "Are you sure your time machine is fully charged? You have everything you need? Have you eaten?" She inquired in a motherly way, her tone of voice rich with worry.

I waved her off with my hand, earning a snicker from my father then a punch to his arm from mom. "Yea it's cool mom."

She pouted angrily as she glared at me."Well you NEED a haircut!" She quipped, not liking being dismissed in that way. I laughed heartily for a moment then shook my head in a 'No' indication. My hair is a bit long, I'll admit, just touching my shoulders...but hey I like it.

"I think I'll pass on that. I love you mom." I said with a small smile, pulling her in for one final hug. After pulling away from her I looked towards Krillin and Gohan with a smile. Then to my father.

"Goodbye father." I said, suddenly sullen and contemplative.

For once, my father didn't sneer at me or glare. His normally hardened features softened significantly and his face held a relaxed frown as he put his fingers up in a peace sign. I smiled one final time then tossed the capsule containing my time machine.

It appeared from behind the orange smoke and I hesitantly climbed inside, noticing that my mother had enhanced it quite a bit. The differences were noticeable especially the added seat. Why would I ever need to fit two people in here? The interior was sleeker and new, if that was possible and the outside was more reinforced with a stronger material. Immediately I was overcome with gratitude.

"Thank you mom!" I exclaimed, my cerulean depths shining in awe and admiration of her. She merely waved to me as my machine hovered above ground, the machine making a soft whirring sound. I flashed one more genuine smile to my family and friends and then I was off between dimensions.

As always I chose to sleep during the transition between times, so I let my lids cover my sky blue iris's, my mind constantly drifting to my family. My father and mother was my last thought before the alluring calm of REM sleep consumed me.


	2. The Mysterious Trunks

**Thank you all for your freaking amazing feedback. OMFG This brought my spirits up so much! I seriously love you all from the bottom of my heart.(: Oh and this is literally based on the Sailor Moon R episodes and this chapter Makoto has not yet gotten her memory of being Sailor Jupiter back yet.**

**DBZ is copyrighted to Toriyama and Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Takeuchi and they are both freaking amazing.**

**Chapter 2:The Mysterious Trunks**

**(Makoto POV)**

I found myself aimlessly wandering through the park near my apartment. I wasn't really sure why but something here was calling to me and I always followed my instincts and intuition. Hell, it's not like I have anything better to do and sitting at home bored didn't seem like a good way to waste a perfectly good Saturday morning.

Just like I knew it was like Deja Vu when I saw Usagi and Ami that other night when that 'earthquake' happened. There was another blonde haired girl that I swear I have seen somewhere...but where have I seen her?

Heaving a loud and heavy sigh I meandered further along an unknown path my determined feet seemed to be taking me. My body had this funny way of doing it's own thing sometimes and I never tried to think too much on it.

But this time my body had done me exceptionally well, leading me into a small clearing surrounded by huge Sakura Tree's,which to my glee were finally in season. That wasn't even the best part of course,what my forest green iris's fell upon was.

A few feet ahead stood an odd yellow machine,nothing like I had ever seen before, seemingly abandoned...or possibly there could be someone in it! At that thought, I quickly strode over to it,examining it closely to see if maybe I could find something to identify the owner of this contraption.

I was really disappointed to only find the word 'Hope' scrolled in small red letters on the side of the machine's yellow exterior. Damn it...My curiosity urged me to continue pursuing this.

I kept looking around, moving to the side so I could observe further,that was until I caught sight of something interesting. Lavender was what I saw from my peripheral vision. I ninja'd my way slowly and carefully to the opposite side,ready to thrash some alien ass if necessary,but that served as a very moot point because what I laid my eyes on was a young guy. He couldn't be more than 18, apparently unconscious and sprawled out in a heap on the grass.

Today was my lucky day!

I smiled wide as I kneeled down next to him,immediately taking great notice to how unbelievably hot this guy is. My cheeks even flushed a pink color as I found myself shamelessly drinking in his appearance while he was passed out.

Hey, I consider myself a connoisseur of cute guys...well you can kind of say that.

His long lavender hair is shoulder length,possibly an inch or two longer,and looked insanely silky. Honesty? I really wanted to touch it but that would be borderline creepy. His face looked so defined and chiseled, his features so aristocratic...like he was royalty or something. Wow, this guy is so freaking buff. Not the traditional 'roid raging buff' but more of a fit in shape with delicious muscles buff. This mysterious guy was more muscly than any of the wimpy guys seen in this city,heck I could probably tear the wimpy guys in this town a new one.

His amazing physique made my mouth water, especially noting how hos clothes accentuated his body. He donned a dark blue sleeveless vest over a black,tight might I add,'wife beater' undershirt which was tucked into a pair of gray cargo pants. His yellow belt and yellow boots completed his stylish look.

My sharp green depths peered down at him for a moment,noting that he is indeed alive due to the steady rise and fall of his chest.

It was finally time to quit ogling him and to try to wake him up,I decided. Not only to see if he was truly okay...but to also hear what kind of voice could match such a hottie. Maybe to see what kind of eye color he would have might have been on my mind too...

"Hey! Wake up!" I began to shake him roughly,deciding that a gentle push would even help. I also got the added bonus of feeling his biceps from pushing him and lemme tell ya...they felt awesome.

After a couple minutes of shaking and calling out to him he finally began to stir, an discontented groan emerging from between his lips. All of a sudden his eyes began to flutter open,almost like he was having a hard time getting them to actually move. Once they did open, the most amazing and absolutely beautiful shade of blue,almost identical to the clear and cloudless sky above,stared up at me. Shocked was his expression I think.

_At that moment cerulean met emerald and did not part._

**(Trunks POV)**

I felt my body being gently shaken, hearing a tomboyish cute female voice calling out to me but for some reason I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

My eyes want to open but damn, they just feel glued shut!

A discontented groan slipped from my mouth and in return I heard the girl gasp softly. Why, I wonder? After what seemed like an eternity, my eyes finally fluttered open, the blinding rays of the sun hindering me from even seeing what my savior looked like.

Only the hazy outline of a figure was visible to me. Ugh, my eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds and it was taking way too long to adjust to the brightness.

Dammit all! I feel like I've just been blinded by Tien's Solar Flare technique!

"Are you okay?" Came that same voice, so tomboyish yet clearly feminine. She seemed to be concerned for me...concerned for what I wonder?

I was blessed with quite the sight when my eyes finally adjusted,truly able to see the girl who appeared to have saved me from whatever had actually happened to me.

She was gorgeous, to say the least, and sad to say,I never really paid much attention to girls in my life. Considering that my friends,family and childhood were robbed from me at a young age, I literally spent the next years trying to kill those damn androids, not having time to waste on frivolous things like girls. Which means that besides my mom, I never really had much interaction with girls...aside from trying to kill 18...

This girl has the most striking and deep virescent eyes that I have ever seen,her skin fair and flawless. Her rich wood colored tresses were pulled into a high ponytail and her hair had a cute curl to it, her bangs framing her face in pretty way. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she peered down at me,clearly curious about me. Her face was all I see, but that was enough.

I quickly gained my bearing and sat up,faintly aware of the blush on my cheeks as I quickly gave her the once over. As a guy, it was kind of like first instinct,i don't really know why though.

Her body was slim and fit,it seemed,she wore a red turtle neck under a white off the shoulder cardigan sweater. Her pants were a pastel green hue but her cloths couldn't hide her curvy figure and nice sized chest. Again, being a guy doing this was something that I just couldn't help.

"Yea, I think I'm fine. Thank you." I felt the need to thank her, yet I still didn't even where I was. This was nowhere that I knew. Definitely not my time line.

A warm smile lit her face aglow as she extended her hand to me,friendliness emanating from her moderately strong Ki. "My name is Makoto Kino." Her olive eyes were shining brightly as the pink Sakura petals fell aloofly around us.

I took her soft hand in my own and shook in gently for a moment,still having my guard up. One thing that I learned in my life is to not judge a book b y their cover and I would not think just that a girl is pretty that she can't hurt people. "My name is Trunks Briefs...Hey look,I know this is going to sound s little stupid...but where am I?"

Of course I had to ask, knowing that I probably sounded certifiably psycho at that moment but it was critical that I assess the situation so I could find a way to get back to my time.

From the corner of my eye I saw my time machine. Crap.

As I thought, her eyebrow raised as she gave me a weird look, like I was crazy.

"Uh...this is Tokyo...in Japan. Where did you think you were?"She was a bit confused,letting one hand rest on her hip. Hell I was just as confused as she was.

Tokyo? Where the hell was a Tokyo? It was obvious at this point what had happened here. My time machine must have ran out of energy and I landed in some random time line, possibly in another dimension. Well at least this place looked modern...

Dammit! I feel so stupid because mom asked me like ten times if my Time Machine was fully charged...and I stupidly waved her off. I guess I deserved this because I doubted my moms intuition...

I was pulled from my berating reverie thanks to her hand waving in front my face.

"Hey, did you hear me?" She inquired, a worried expression on her face. I smiled a small smile to let her know that I had indeed heard her.

"Yea...I'm just a bit confused. I have never heard of this place before. I...never mind." I quickly cut myself off, knowing that she truly would think that I was mental if I continued trying to explain that my time machine ran out of energy and I landed here by chance. Yea and that I'm evidently from another dimension and half alien. She definitely would put me in the nut house.

Instead of being shunned by her like I thought I would be,she smiled brightly,her cheeks tinted a soft pink hue.

"It's okay,Trunks! You must have just hit your head and gotten amnesia. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She was so reassuring and smiling at me with a serene expression I couldn't really say no. She had such a motherly aura coming off her in waves...I felt comforted.

I felt the blood run to my cheeks at her kindness,and I felt lucky that she found me and not somebody else with not so nice intentions. Amnesia? I couldn't tell her the truth so her assumption would have to work.

"I'm not sure...I don't remember how I got here...but I couldn't impose on you." I ran my fingers through my long lavender strands repeatedly in nervousness, feeling bad about her offered kindness. She didn't even know me,I could be some serial killer.

She shook her head vigorously, indicating a clear 'no' with that same smile. "No, it wouldn't be a problem for me at all. I actually live by myself so I promise you wouldn't be imposing on me." She finally opened her eyes again and they stared at me once again.

Well It's not like I have anywhere else to go...and it's not like this cute girl could really even cause me any harm, she seems too caring. I guess I can go with her...

I stood up quickly,offering a hand to help her up from her kneeling position near the ground. She took my hand without any hesitation and I hastily hoisted her to her feet.

"Wow, you're pretty strong huh?" She teased with a slightly flirtatious smile while dusting the grass off her knees.

To my dismay, I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. I wasn't really used to girls flirting with me so the only thing I could do was let loose an embarrassing nervous laugh while scratching the back of my head. "Uh yea I guess..."

To say that I am shy around girls was an understatement. My mom had always told me that my father were alike in that aspect,driven to fight and get stronger for our own separate purposes with no time to spare for the opposite sex. Then when faced with a girl we have no clue how to act. At least I didn't think a wedding was some type of food like Goku did...

Although mom was very adamant about telling me how NOT to act, which would be like my dad, who she had said acted like a complete asshole. Evidently dad thought mom made him weak so he called her assorted names and treated her like a slave. I would never treat a woman the way Dad treated Mom...but then again dad had always been abrasive.

"Hey,whats that thing?"She asked,pointing with her thumb over at my TM. It only took me a moment to know that it would be best to capsulize it.

I swiftly put my hand in my pocket and clicked the button,so quick and without her seeing,flicked the capsule onto my time machine,causing a cloud of orange smoke to explode.

Effectively taking her attention off me,I snatched the capsule up fast and shoved it into my pocket and was back at her side before she could even realize I was gone. There were some perks to being a Saiyan besides being super Saiyan.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that? Where did that machine go?" She exclaimed,looking repeatedly from me to the area my TM used to be.

I merely shrugged,feigning the same expression of surprise that she wore.

"I don't know but it's gone now."I lied, turning my pale blue eyes one her.

She then shrugged in an aloof manner, not seeming too concerned with it anymore,then flashed a slight smile for a moment.

"You're right. C'mon,I'll take you to my place and whip you up a nice hearty meal. By the sound of your tummy it sounds like you could use one." That same pretty smile stayed on her face as her eyes focused on me.

I felt a little embarrassed because she had heard my stomach growl loudly, although she didn't laugh at me or anything. I was hungry after all. The fact that she could cook too didn't surprise me that much considering that she already had that motherly aura. Though I'm not sure if she wanted to contend with my Saiyan appetite but since she was doing so much for me already I figured I could take her hospitality.

"Sure,thank you Makoto. I have to warn you though...I kind of eat more than most."I sweat dropped at the thought,knowing that I ate more than anyone but Goku and my Dad. Me and Gohan didn't have such a voracious appetite like our fathers but it still rivaled anybody but Oolong or Yajarobi.

A melodic laugh came easily from her lips, a smile of bliss on her face. I pondered why she would be so happy to be imposed by some stranger. Women...such an enigma.

"That's no problem, trust me. I'll cook plenty of food and then bake you something. I'll surprise you." She winked,then turned away from me to lazily begin to walk away. I followed her, not saying a word.

Maybe because she was the first pretty girl I have ever taken the time to notice,or how friendly she was or maybe how flirtatious she was without being weird...but I wasn't entirely sure why my heart wouldn't stop trying to beat through my chest. Was this normal?


	3. Mystery of You

**A/N: **

**OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. I am so astounded by the amount of good feedback has come from this story. You have no idea how immeasurably blissfully elated this had made me because this story is close to my heart.**

**I LOVE the dear reviewers who kept me going, I really do. I will not disappoint with this story. I plan to integrate Trunks into this and reveal a little more of his true personality that was a little overlooked in DBZ and Makoto as well. Thank you all SOOOOOO MUCH. Oh and if you guys could vote on my polls I would love you forever. (: I just like to get my readers feedback and I would really love it. **

**BTW This is going to be a very long chapter because I don't feel like splitting up the two and this chapter gets the story jolted so expect to read ALOOOOOT.**

**DBZ is copyrighted to Toriyama and Sailor Moon is Takeuchi. (:**

**Chapter 3: Mystery of You**

**(Makoto POV)**

WOW.

That is literally all I can say about all the food that Trunks ate. He cleaned out my fridge, which wasn't much to be honest. I wasn't expecting any company. I ended up cooking him most of what I had,which ended up being an array of different things. I made him chicken curry with jasmine rice,Taco's with all the assortment, Chicken Katsu with some meat stuffed dumplings and fettuccine Alfredo with broccoli,mushrooms,cauliflower and chicken. To make it worse, I made him sweet rice balls and even baked him a two layered chocolate cake with chocolate ganache frosting and cream cheese butter cream filling.

He devoured it all. ALL. OF. IT.

I deadpanned for a moment but he wasn't without manners. He was very immaculate and clean while he ate, managing not to get anything on his face but he did get chocolate frosting on the tip of his hair.

He was pretty hot, I had to admit. He even looked bashful while eating so much, constantly apologizing for still being hungry. I thought overall, Trunks was just about the cutest guy a girl could set eyes on.

Once he was finally done devouring the cake, slice by slice, he burped, immediately apologizing then looked up at me with a face covered with chocolate and a smile that almost made me weak in the knees. I don't think this guy realizes how cute he is!

"Makoto...thank you! That was really wonderful." His sky blue eyes twinkled in satisfaction and gratitude, a lazy smile settled on his lips.

"Ha hah it's really no biggie, hun. I actually love cooking so I enjoyed every second of it."

It wasn't a lie, I really DO love cooking and baking. Also having a really hot guy to cook for is just an added bonus. I tossed a wink his way for good measure, to assure to him that it was indeed okay.

He frowned for a moment and I wondered why. "Well I mean...aren't you hungry?"

"No, believe it or not, I sampled a lot of this food and I was full by the time I served you." I smiled widely at him, willing him to except my hospitality. He seemed like the kind of person who was suspicious of everything. Poor guy must have had a hard life.

"Oh...uh okay." He answered awkwardly, running his fingers through his long lavender locks in what seemed like a nervous reaction. I raised an eyebrow at then laughed at the chocolate on his face.

"Oh hey, you know you got chocolate all over your face." I teased, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it a little.

"Ah crap, sorry. I didn't mean to seem like a pig." Trunks apologized once more as I handed him the cloth, quickly wiping his face down. He then averted those gorgeous cerulean hues on me, staring intently for a moment. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks at his intense expression, waiting for him to finally speak, which he did minutes later.

"You know, You remind me a lot of my mother. That's a compliment, trust me." He smiled a serene type of smile while he said this, his pretty eyes shining in admiration of his mom. Wait what? Does that mean he thinks I act old? Or what? Maybe I should stop over analyzing it and just take a breath. And take a breath I did.

"Well...thanks I guess. I hope I meet her one day." I said with a soft smile, turning to clear the table and drop the dirty plate in the dishwater, along with all the silverware he used and his glass.

He looked to be deep in thought again, not responding to what I said. I decided here and now that I was going to get to know Trunks better because heck, he is a cute guy and he needs my help. At first I was just going to feed him but I don't think it would kill me to let him stay here until I can help him...oh Kami...

My blush deepened as I thought about what people would think...

Effectively dropping and breaking the cake plate that once held the beautiful chocolate cake I baked only an hour and a half ago. I sighed at my stupidity and bent to pick it up, but my butt collided with Trunks because evidently he had rushed over to help. Oh sweet Kami above...

My face was the color of a tomato as I spun around to face him but that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was where my butt had actually collided with: His crotch. OH KAMIIIII

Trunks jumped back, his face beet red as he waved his hands in front of him to signify that he didn't do it on purpose. I quickly picked up the large broken pieces and tossed them in the trash and swept up the rest, ignoring Trunks's eyes on me because I was indeed embarrassed.

"Makoto...I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything like that..."He said softly, once again, running his fingers through his long lavender tresses. I laughed out loud at him and how noble he seemed to be. Most other guys would have copped a feel or something but Trunks was ever the gentleman.

"Hey how old are you?" I let my curiosity take over, guessing that he was about 18.

"I'm 18...why is that even relevant?" He asked, his eyebrow raised ever so slightly as he looked at me like I was crazy or something. 18 huh? Eighteen shmeighteen. 4 years isn't THAT big of a difference. Well not big enough for me to care anyway.

"Well I'm 14, I'll be 15 on December 5th." I replied, with a giant smile, walking over to the wall to grab my phone that randomly began to ring at the perfect time. I noticed the look of surprise on his face at my age and shrugged. Yea, I know with my...bust size and height I looked older but truth is truth.

The phone call was a bit strange, I'll admit, but it seemed promising. The call was about some movie that they wanted me to audition for. Sure, why not?

"Hey Trunks, I gotta go out for a little bit. Do you mind staying here?" I asked with a lopsided smile, hoping he would say yes so that I could go and get it over with.

"Uh...Yea I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." He said in a nonchalant manner, settling on the couch as he began to flip through TV channels.

Once my shoes were on, I waved at him and told him that I would be back soon. Well soon enough so that we could go to the store and I could let him pick out what he wanted to eat for dinner. This could be promising, not like I have any aspirations to be any kind of actor but I have to admit that it is flattering to get a call like that.

**(Trunks POV)**

Makoto had been gone for a couple of hours now and I was bored beyond belief. Where did she have to go, I wonder? For some strange reason I kept track of her Ki signal, just to make sure that she was okay.

Today had been strange, to say the least. Not bad strange, just something that I wasn't used to. Like how she cooked all that food for me, delicious as it was, without so much as a complaint. She wouldn't even let me help her because she said that I was her 'guest' and 'guests' don't help. She smiled the whole time and I think I was sure she was kind of flirting with me.

Then her age...oh Kai. She's only 14...that's a 4 year difference and...wait why do I even care? I mean she sure doesn't look 14, Mako is as tall as me. So why did she ask my age, I wonder? This must have been how Dad felt when my mom invaded his world, because I am confused. Not even 24 hours around this cute girl and already I'm thinking about her.

Then...Kai, that incident with that stupid broken dish. I was only trying to help her so her hand didn't get cut and the only thing I helped myself to was her butt forcefully bumping into my crotch. I was ashamed at the reaction it caused my body, but it's not like anything like that has ever happened to me. How was I supposed to react? Ugh I am completely out of my element here...

Time had been elapsing while I was thinking and I was wondering...should I be worried? I closed my eyes to search for her unique Ki signal and to my utter surprise, I found it in distress. I quickly jumped from the couch and raced out the front door, slamming it shut and not even bothering to lock it.

Crap! I didn't even know where I was going yet I had to follow just her signal so I took to the skies, zooming through the city at an alarming rate, trying to pin point her location. I don't even know why I was so dead set on saving her and why I was so worried about her, but I needed to see that she was okay. Maybe it is the fact that has been kind and hospitable to me but I hoped that I could return the favor.

I felt her ki at a very close range as I hovered above a building, noticing other strong ki signals as well. 2 signals were stronger than the others but one was evil, that much I can tell. I landed in front of the building and blasted the door right open. Yea, that was something I inherited from my father I think.

Running at top speed, I felt an explosion of power from 5 different sources, Makoto being one of them. The once strong power signal was fading quickly while the evil one grew. I kicked the door in that stood between me and Makoto, the wood skittering across the floor violently as it broke into planks.

The sight that welcomed me was...something else. Yea, lets just say that. First, I noticed several girls besides my cute friend, all shrouded by very bright and...uh...sparkly light. They were having some kind of...girly transformation. They soon emerged from this transformation, barely clad. My eyes nearly bugged from my head at seeing Mako in such a skimpy skirt which barely covered...anything. The skirt was a green that matched her eyes perfectly. Some kind of sailor outfit or something...all I can say is that it was pink and green and she wore a gold tiara on her forehead with an emerald in the center.

Dear Grand Kai, I almost got a nose bleed at how much cuter she looked in much girlier clothing. It was times like these that I wish that I had had some kind of extensive interaction with the female sex more than just my mom and trying to kill a crazed android.

While I found myself thinking It was then that I noticed a blue haired girl with short hair generate some kind of foggy bubbles that shrouded the room in mist. Shit...

Did I just see right? I could still clearly see through the mist but it seemed that the Minotaur looking villain couldn't and I felt awe at that moment, noticing Mako running and leaping into the air,effectively snagging her blonde friend from the clutches of the unknowing Minotaur thing. She gently set the girl down and then surprised me once more, summoning Thunder at a whim and sending it to crash into the monster.

Efficiently stunning the creature, her blonde and dark haired friends double teamed the fiend by conjuring up fire and a ki beam like substance,which mixed and completely obliterated the minotaur.

My mouth must have fallen to the floor from my surprise. Makoto emanated an intensely strong power,as did all of her friends, who all gathered together in relief that the blond one was okay. That was until two people appeared through a hologram it appeared. Their power levels were stronger than the girls, that's for sure, but nothing in comparison to my own. The two alien looking beings exchanged some words and they all looked tense for a moment until the two disappeared. A hologram, like I thought.

I found it funny that nobody noticed me standing there clear as day, but it seemed they were wrapped up in getting reacquainted it seemed.

I had followed Mako and the her friends to a shrine,just to assure that they were all safe. I leaned against a wall, waiting for them to end their conversation, the last words I heard were from the blonde girl with the weird hairstyle, talking about getting some guy to remember her. It was then that I decided to walk up into their line of sight. The first to notice me was the blonde girl with the pigtails.

"Oh wow, look at that babe guys,a total beefcake!" The girl pointed at me, and all eyes landed in my direction. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit that I have.

"Usagi! That's my friend Trunks." Makoto scolded, walking over to stand next to me. All the other girls kept their eyes on me, the other blonde having an amused smirk on her face.

"Mako-chan, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." The blonde winked at Mako and myself and I was torn between if she was flirting with me or teasing Mako. I was hoping the latter or the two because I didn't like being the center of attention of a group of teenage girls.

My cerulean depths settled on her crimson cheeks, a pout on her cheeks.

"Minako, he's not my boyfriend. He hit his head and got amnesia and I found him...that's all." Mako clarified, narrowing her eyes at her friend whose name I gathered was Minako.

Geez, why would she be so offended that somebody would say that?

"He looks like you just kicked his puppy when you said that, Mako-chan." Her dark haired friend was laughing, and it seemed nice to have so many friends to relate to. That was one thing that I wasn't accustomed to until I went to the time line where my father was still alive, but it was so precious to me to have gained so many friends that I otherwise would have never known. I found it funny in a sadistic sort of way that Goku still died in that time line, because of my fathers ignorance.

"Oh shush,Rei, you're embarrassing her..." The blue haired girl said with a mom look, but they were all just teasing each other as friends would. Or what I assumed it would be like among girls.

"Hey Trunks, The blonde with the meatball head hair is Usagi. Ami is the one with the blue hair, Rei is the one with dark hair and Minako is the one with the long blonde hair." Mako introduced me to all of her friends with a wave of her hand, gesturing to all of them.

"Hey everyone..." I said awkwardly, not really having ever been around this many girls in my life, all of which who were cute. None of them cuter than Makoto though.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" I looked around for the person that the voice came from and I came up short because I saw nothing. That was until Usagi lifted up a black cat with a crescent moon marking on her forehead.

A talking cat huh? That wasn't so strange to me considering Yamcha has a flying talking cat and Oolong is a talking pig. Roshi even has a talking turtle and Piccolo is a talking green man...Doesn't get much weirder than that.

"Ahahaha...This is my cat Luna...I know it's strange to see a talking cat but we aren't crazy,trust me." Usagi laughed nervously as we all sweat dropped.

"Hey, Trunks how did you find me?" Mako then turned her attention on to me, her emerald eyes showing the curiosity that she had been trying to hide. I internally sighed for how she just put me on the spot in front of her friends, who were watching intently.

"Well I got bored and decided to take a walk...and I was just walking by and saw you, so I decided to say hi." I lied right through my teeth but it came out so fluid and believable that she ate it right up, that is until her friend Minako commented.

"Yea right, he was probably just worried about you." She said with narrowed eyes in suspicion. Damn, she hit it right on the mark and I found myself blushing again, that probably giving away my half baked lie.

"Well I was a little concerned, I guess..." I admitted, attempting to be nonchalant but failing pathetically as the group of girls laughed at me. I kind of chuckled too, not at the fact that I was caught,but at the thought of how badly I would be made fun of by the guys back in the other time line. My dad would call me a weakling for sure, but it kind of felt nice.

I had to ask Mako about what it is exactly that she is, because humans definitely can't conjure up thunder at the blink of an eye. Not like I'm not guilty of being inhuman but I felt that I should come clean to her about how I got here and what I am, about my past and my family. But I had to have my curiosity sated before I spilled the beans.

"Hey, lets go home okay?" Makoto smiled up at me, linking her arm with mine, while her friends watched...like she was trying to make them jealous, but that could have just been my imagination.

"Just friends my behind..."Muttered Usagi, as Ami and Rei stared on with wide eyes. "Have fun you two!"Minako called as Makoto practically dragged me away,only turning to stick her tongue out at her silly blonde friend.

I didn't notice before how strong she was before but she was effectively pulling me away with little resistance from me. I felt admiration bubble up in my chest at how strong she is, mentally and physically. It crossed my mind earlier to ask why she lived alone but I felt that was way to intrusive to ask when we only just met today.

Only just met today and I already have a crush on her, a 14 year old girl. Wow, I must really be losing it.

"You left my door unlocked?" Mako turned to raise an eyebrow at me, waiting for an explanation. What was I supposed to tell her? That I felt her Ki flair in distress so I was in such a hurry that I forgot to lock the door.

"Sorry..." That was all I could say without incriminating myself even further of my developing crush on this mysterious girl. I couldn't say that I felt betrayed that she didn't tell me that she is whatever she is because I didn't tell her my secret. I think that a heart to heart should go on between us,hoping that she may be able to help me with my predicament.

"It's okay, no worries. This isn't really a high crime area." We walked through the front door and she shut it, loudly twisting the lock then smiling a smug smile at me. "See Trunks, this is how you lock a door."

I narrowed my eyes at her in mild irritation. Was she saying that I was stupid? I pursed my lips in a way that I'm sure I resembled my father, and stared at her as she walked past me.

"I'm not an idiot or anything." She laughed at my response, her laugh instantly dissolving any kind irritation that I had prior. Her persona and actions were like my mom, except my moms fiery temper, which Mako could have as well. I'm hoping to avoid pissing her off.

"I know, I was just joking. Hey come here, sit next to me. Lets watch some boring TV." She teased, patting the seat next to her on the comfy couch and of course I obliged, slowly walking over and plopping onto the seat.

The TV was on the cooking network, of course, and Mako was engrossed while watching some documentary on how beer is made. Who gives that much of a crap about beer to care how it's made? Yamcha, that's who. I laughed internally at the thought, remembering how enamored that he still was with my mom even she had a baby with my dad, a person he despises. Some guys never give up...

"Hey, I think...uh can we talk?" I turned my body towards her, letting my electric blue hues rest on her petite yet fit form as she slowly turned only her head to face me, not her whole body.

Her smile warmed my heart instantly, giving me confidence to talk to her about my situation. Her aura was so undeniably inviting and comforting, I'm sure she had that effect on every person she came into contact with.

"Sure. Lay it on me." She encouraged me to start the conversation and I did, jumping right into it.

"I saw you earlier. You summoned thunder...tell me, Makoto, what are you?"


	4. Transformations

**A/N**

**I'm super sorry about the super long absence. I have had quite a bit of shit going on in my life besides the fact that I had no internet access to speak of besides my phone, which can't post my stuff on the website considering that I use my laptop to type...so yea. My bad folks. But don't worry I will be posting an obscene amount of stuff to make up for my lack of money to pay for the internet and cable. Damn you Comcast!**

**Sadly I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon but YAY evidently Takeuchi is remaking the Sailor Moon Manga and its all super amazing so YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS.**

**Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and Sailor Moon is to Takeuchi. Now without further adooooooo~**

Chapter 4: Transformation

(Makoto POV)

"What did you just say?" I was utterly taken aback by his random statement that made me fear for his sanity. After all, there was no way that he could possibly have seen us transform unless...

"I...uh...saw you and your friends transform." He hesitantly said the words, knowing how crazy he sounded, I bet. Man the cute ones are always crazy.

"You lied to me!" I growled accusingly, my forest depths ablaze. I wanted to know how he even found us...or just what happened! Was he stalking me? So many questions were swirling around in this head of mine, thinking every negative thing that I could about him before even letting him speak. Abruptly, I stood with my hands firmly planted on my hips as I glared at him, waiting for a response.

He seemed pretty taken aback that I had just went off on him in the blink of an eye, nervous looking was more to the point.

His normal docile behavior was long gone now though, his demeanor changing in a split second as well. A stern frown was set on his face, his electric blue hues hardened with something I didn't recognize. I had to admit, the change in his face made him look more mature...but not just that...deadly and unbearably attractive at the same time.

"Makoto, I promise you that I will explain everything to you after you tell me how you did that. It was amazing." His voice held admiration for me, which quickly dissipated my anger, deflating like a balloon.

Everything? What is everything?

I flopped back down next to him, a soft smile about my lips at the fact that he felt the need to confide something in me. In reality, we barely knew each other but it felt like we have been friends forever. I have known since we met that something was off about him, not bad off...just something he chose to keep a secret and I gave him the benefit of the doubt and now he was willingly telling me...just as long as I told him something about myself. Eh' I can deal with that.

"Well...it's not like I knew about my powers before today, due to Luna reawakening them."

I heaved a heavy sigh, praying that he didn't think that I had totally fallen off the deep end after hearing this. Heck, I would think that I was insane if I was listening to this story I was about to tell.

His cerulean depth shimmered in curiosity as they peered at me, evidently waiting for me to disclose something that I had never told anybody before. Well here goes nothing...

"Okay well, promise me two things. First, that you will never repeat what I am about to tell you. Second, which you won't go running and screaming out the door thinking that I am some deranged hallucinating lunatic. This is all truth that I'm about to tell you, okay?"

I avoided direct contact with him even though I could feel his unwavering gaze burning on me, urging me to continue. Darn, I could feel my cheeks burning as a blush was creeping up from my neck at his intense stare, feeling my resolve fade a little bit. Crap...

"Yea, trust me, what you tell me is nothing in comparison to what I'm about to tell you. I won't tell anybody, who do I have to tell?" He chuckled, urging me to continue once again.

I nodded, questions flooding thorough my mind at his statement, though I pushed them back for another time. I need to focus on the task at hand...no matter how enticing it is to just bombard him with a crapton of questions which would most likely throw him off and irritate him...sooo...guess I better stick to talking.

"Well okay, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei and I are all from Neo Crystal Tokyo. It's a different time...I guess you could say, long ago. Rei, Ami, Minako and I were the princesses of our certain planets who served our Queen Serenity or who is better known as Usagi in another life. We protected her from harm pretty much. However, our home was destroyed by a monster named Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity and Kind Endymion and all of us fought valiantly to protect our home but in the end we were all destroyed, taking Queen Beryl with us as well."

I paused for a breath only to notice his eyes focused on me. "Who is 'King Endymion?" He pondered aloud so I decided to answer, not knowing if he was just musing or actually wanted an answer.

"Endymion is Mamoru, Usagi's true love. Anyway, we were all reborn but not with our previous memories. However, we realized that Queen Beryl was alive once again, so we defeated her not that long ago...but history repeats itself because we all were destroyed once again, but we made sure Beryl was dead this time."

"Mamoru is the only one who hasn't regained his memories, so he doesn't remember Usagi...needless to say, she's a little heartbroken. Minako, Ami, Rei and I had no recollection of our memories until we got attacked today and Usagi tried to save us but she got overpowered, as a result, Luna unlocked our latent powers along with a flood of memories. We were able to transform in turn using our dormant powers to help Usagi."

I got up to get a drink for myself, my throat suddenly feeling dry at either talking so much or reminiscing about when we lived in Neo Crystal Tokyo which was a touchy subject for us all. I noticed his eyes following me and darn, I was wondering if he ever blinked. I have never been able to keep that kind of undivided attention on a person before. After grabbing a bottle of water and sipping it, I took my seat next to him once again.

"The transformation we make is to a sailor I guess...since we are called Sailor Scouts. Usagi is Sailor Moon, Minako is Sailor Venus, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars and I am Sailor Jupiter. I am able to call upon the powers of thunder and lightning at a whim but it's very energy consuming. I'd much rather just play fist-a-cuffs but hey, that's not very lady-like from what I'm told by Rei. But yea, that's pretty much it."

I sighed happily that I was FINALLY done explaining my end of the bargain, now I expected him to deliver. I chanced a look to my handsome housemate and to my absolute surprise he had a kind of cute lopsided smile on his lips. Gosh, he's just so super freaking hot! I won't even lie about that!

Trunks has definitely got to be the cutest guy that I have ever met, hands down.

"That's pretty cute, Makoto. It's a little out there but it's interesting...VERY different from my world. It seems like its...romantic. Hahaha."He was laughing now, his laugh sounding boyish but kind of rusty, barely used I can see.

"Cute? How so?" I teased with a fake pout, and to my delight, a blush quickly crept up his cheeks. His fingers started running through his lavender tresses once again.

"Eh'...well you know you all were wearing such skimpy cloths..." His cerulean depths finally averted from me in embarrassment as his fingers went from his hair to drumming on his knees in another nervous motion. If I didn't know any better I would say that Trunks didn't have much experience with girls, but that just couldn't be...with his looks anyway.

"So that's the one downfall, huh? An extremely short skirt. If I didn't know any better I would say that you just called me cute."

Flirting with Trunks has to be one of the most satisfying things ever because it's oh so easy to get a reaction out of this cutie. I don't know what he's talking about because he is definately the cute one, hands down.

He got flustered pretty quickly, laughing nervously to hide his discomfort at my statement. Oh, I am definatly LOVING this.

"W...Well I didn't say that but, I guess, I mean you are cute but-" I cut him off to save him the embarrassment of fumbling his way through an already awkward and nervous sentence to which he would most likely say the same thing ten times, drawing him back to where my curiosity was gnawing through my brain. Oh and the questions that were killing me...UGH I just had to know!

"So tell me what you wanted to tell me." I wasn't asking, oh no, I was demanding so there was no way for him to weasel out of this. I disclosed my secret with him which in all honesty, wasn't my place because it would probably piss the girls off...so I was expecting him to do the same. I just wanted him to confide in me what was going on inside that pretty little head of his.

He sobered up pretty quickly, a myriad of different emotions crossing his features, until he settled for a deep frown, his sky blue iris's settling on the carpeted floor instead of me for a moment until they met my gaze with an agonizing intensity.

At that moment, peering deep into his eyes, I knew that this wouldn't be a story a story with a happy ending, nor would it be something that he wanted to actually share with another person. His normally upbeat and friendly depths held a certain gloominess in them, something I'm not accustomed to seeing in those beautiful eyes and for some reason I feared that he was going to tell me something horrid that I didn't want to know, but I did ask after all. I just can't get my mind off how depressed he looked...

**(Trunks POV)**

Makoto's grass green hues bore into mine, a solemn look on her pretty face. I'm sure her expression mirrored my own but that wasn't the issue that I was currently facing. I was debating if I should tell her the whole story, my whole backstory and all the gore and pain that came along with it. I certainly didn't want to frighten her or anything but there was still the debate if I should just tell her the answer to her question and indirectly avoid telling her everything or just spill the beans about me.

"Well to start off...I'm not entirely human as well." I paused, only to catch the look of utter surprise etched all over her face, like I had just told her that I was some kind of serial killer or something. If she was surprised over something so simple then everything else I'm about to tell her is probably going to give her a heart attack.

"Then...Then what exactly are you?" She inquired, her stare remaining focused on me, her voice soft and understanding. She even had an accepting smile on her face. I think what was the biggest shock to me is the delicate smile and the calm state she was in. It made me feel instantly more relaxed and comfortable with this very awkward situation that I was putting myself in. I made a promise and I intended on keeping it. My story wasn't a girly love story like her past; mine was the epitome of the polar opposite of hers.

"I'm half Earthling and half Saiyan." My answer was straight and to the point and I anticipated her next question.

"Uh...what exactly is a Saiyan, Trunks?" She was interested, leaning slightly forward as her eyes danced with unanswered questions and barely contained curiosity.

"Well a Saiyan is an alien species that is humanesque in appearance with the exception of a monkey like tail along with inhuman strength, hearing, speed and sense of smell. Pretty much heightened senses. The Saiyans also have the ability to turn into a giant great ape when looking at a full moon, however, for some reason I am not able to do that because I was not born with a tail. Why this happens is beyond me."

She looked dumbfounded for a moment, scrutinizing me for a few moments, seeming to connect the dots in my explanation and probably wondering if I was lying. I think my story is hard to believe for a human but so was hers. Sounded more like a fairy tale.

"So...which of your parents is human?" I was taken off guard by her question, wondering why she even cared who was a Saiyan and who was the Earthling.

"My mother is the human. That's where I get my lavender hair and blue eyes from...but my mom's hair is blue so I don't really know why mine is this color. But my father is not only Saiyan, but the prince of our race. Sadly, some jerk named Frieza obliterated planet Vegeta-Sei so my father and another Saiyan Goku are the only full blooded Saiyans that remain. Me and Goku's son Gohan are the only hybrids of the race..."

I tried to keep a strong front while explaining my history but it seemed to hurt me somewhere deep because I suddenly felt melancholy. Makoto also seemed to look gloomy all of the sudden, seemingly the information that I gave her made her sad. Why I wonder. This girl...she seems to be gifted with the ability of empathy, unlike most and I could tell by how she laid her soft hand on my knee. For some reason she seems to care.

Shuddering a bit at the physical contact, I held back the blush that was threatening to show itself to Mako and embarrass me further. Damn, what is it about this girl that gets me flustered and nervous? That damn blush, thank god it didn't show itself while I was being serious.

"So do you transform as well?" She inquired, letting her hand rub my leg in fact all the way up to my thigh...for what reason I'm not even remotely sure. Though her smile was encouraging me to continue and change the overly serious nature of the conversation.

At her question I smirked a smirk that I'm sure my Dad had done before, realizing that my transformation and hers were much MUCH different.

"As a matter of fact, I do. However it vastly differs from yours. It's called 'Super Saiyan' and it occurs when one ascends their realm of power. Normally when something traumatic happens..." At that I left it, not ready to describe the morbid and horrific nature of my childhood to her, not now when I had opened enough wounds just by explaining this much.

When I waited and she still remained silent I became a little irritated. I just spent this whole time telling her all this and she says nothing, I'm not entirely sure what to think but she should at least say something. My arms crossed against my chest and a lavender brow raised, I continued to wait but I peered at her befuddled face wondering what in the world was going on in her head.

"Can you show me?" She gingerly requested, her emerald hues looking everywhere but me.

I was laughing out loud at her request without being able to stop myself, my cerulean eyes taking in her shocked face at my random laughing. I couldn't help but laugh, her request was so odd and random that the only thing I could do was to laugh. Why would she even want to see it? I could transform into some huge and hideous goblin and eat her and she would be none the wiser.

"You want to see it?" I kind of stuttered out my response, failing miserably at sounding calm or amused like I was just a moment ago. Calm and collected is what I need to be but I'm not sure how I would pull that off considering that I could tell just by looking into her forest green eyes that she was dying to see it.

However she did lighten the mood with her flirty smile and I appreciated it.

Well you saw mine so I wanna see yours." I realized that at that moment she most definitely was not asking anymore, it was more like a demand and with the cute and dominant way she said that…hell, I figured that I could show her.

"Hah, I guess you got me on that one, Makoto. Let's go outside back to that park that we met in and I'll show you…I just don't want to ruin any of your furniture or anything in here so I would feel more comfortable doing it outside."

She said nothing but her pretty eyes glittered in excitement and anticipation, showing me that she at least trusted me just a little bit if she is allowing me to show her something that could potentially put her in danger.

…

"It's nothing special, so I wouldn't get all surprised if I were you." I was trying to downplay this so she didn't freak out at my transformation. If, maybe, I spoke of it as if it were nothing of any relevance whatsoever, as if it were an everyday occurrence, than maybe she wouldn't judge me too harshly.

She merely stared at me with a bored looking expression, her arms crossed under her bust, impatiently tapping her foot on the grass…apparently trying to get me to hurry it up. Geez, now I could easily see how Father got irritated with Mom pretty easily, because if it's one thing that Mom is not, its patient.

Without further ado, I positioned my body to prepare for my charging and channeling of my Ki, my legs spread slightly apart and my arms bucked as if I were about to throw a punch. I let out a grunt as I began to concentrate on channeling my Ki, feeling warmth envelope my body quickly. My Ki flared a blue aura all around me as I let out a cry, feeling my body tense as my muscles all over my body pulsated in anticipation of the immense power soon to come.

My lavender tresses rose with the aura that shrouded me in its otherworldly glow, the strands simultaneously flashing from a rich golden blonde color then back to lavender. I heard Makoto gasp and stumble backward as a small crater formed at my feet, the blue aura that was surrounding me being engulfed by this familiar golden one. With one final howl, my now shining golden locks stood on end, in the natural Super Saiyan manner, metallic almost in appearance. My once electric blue hues were now a solid teal color and my tense muscles bulged, barely able to contain the Ki that was flowing through them.

I finally settled my teal iris's on Mako, almost laughing at her…uh…obvious appreciation of my appearance, not seeming to be frightened of me in the slightest.

"Wow Trunks…" She gasped, walking over to me rather quickly, peering at me with blatant curiosity. Just as quick as she had approached me, I took several steps back, not sure why she was examining me from every which angle. For some reason, she had a huge grin on her face and it was then that I found out the origin of why that creepy grin was on her face in the first place. She took the liberty of running her fingers through my hair.

What…the hell?

Her eyes immediately lit up upon touching my hair, looking like a kid in a candy shop. I now realize this as the reason why I avoided girls most of my life, cause they are just plain weird.

"Oh wow! Your hair is soooo warm and really soft! Oh and—" She oddly cut herself off only to poke and prod at my firm and muscled arms, letting her soft fingers glide up my arm to my bi-cep, then to gently squeeze the area then let out a rather girlish and adorable giggle at what I'm assuming to be the firmness of my arm. I won't even lie, at this moment I was blushing like crazy but thankfully she seemed to be too enamored by my body to even pay my face any attention.

"Uh…Makoto…" I deadpanned, taking a few swift steps away from her so I could give my face a chance to go back to its normal peach color.

At this moment, she looked too cute for words. Her hands were clasped together, her eyes bright, big and glittering in obvious admiration of me and my body. For whatever reason, her…breasts? Should I refer to them as boobs? Ugh, her…chest was pushed forward, I think, unbeknownst to her, tendrils of her light brown and wavy hair cascading over her shoulders. She…just looked really…really cute.

"You're so amazing, Trunks!" And there she went, smiling that forever friendly smile at me and accepting me for what I am.

I have only known this girl for a grand total of 12 hours and here we are, acting as if we have known each other for years. It was quite a strange feeling to have just bared myself to someone that I hardly knew, but then again, it felt nice to be around a girl who isn't a psychotic and homicidal android or my mom…plus she accepts me.

"Eh heh…Thanks, I can actually go even further than this in terms of raw power but I prefer this because I get way too bulky in that form…" I responded, hearing the shyness in my voice showing in an awkward manner.

"So, you can do this any time?"

"Yea, pretty much, that is if I haven't used up too much of my power."

"Awesome…" She marveled, her emerald eyes still glued to me in awe, watching me intently as I powered down back to my non transformation form. I felt my lavender strands' falling back into place like a waterfall crashing around my shoulders, I'm sure my hair was pretty disheveled at this point.

I still had more to tell her, so with haste I asked her to take me back to her apartment.

…

"So…?" She questioned, sitting across from me at the table after baking an amazing smelling cherry pie and brewing some coffee. It actually was quite late, around midnight if I wasn't mistaken.

"Well…I found you earlier because I detected distress in your Ki signal, if that makes any sense."

It was then that Makoto made a strange face, her light brown brows raised in mild confusion, but for the life of me I couldn't understand what there was to be confused about.

"My what?" She sounded like she was trying to figure out what it was exactly that I was trying to talk about but kept getting stumped. Apparently the term 'Ki' was exclusive to martial artists only. I laughed a little at this thought, a smirk creeping on my lips.

"Your own unique energy signal. When you are a martial artist, you become accustomed to other peoples Ki pretty fast, especially when that person has a special signal like yours." I explained to her, taking a scrumptious bite of the perfectly baked cherry pie. The crust was so flaky and the lattice pattern that I watched her design almost effortlessly, as if it was second nature to her, was gorgeous on the pie. I realized upon tasting it that she was no joke when it came to the world of gourmet cooking and baking.

She remained silent, her forest green eyes holding a lilt of contemplativeness.

"I tracked you to that location you were at because I sensed distress, but it seemed like it was a moot point considering by the time I got there, you and your friends were beating the crap out of that monster."

She seemed to grasp this as she offered me a tranquil smile, surprising me by placing her delicate hand on my calloused and rough one, letting her thumb caress the top of my hand.

"Thanks for caring enough to come, even though we didn't need it." She then tilted her head to the side slightly, letting her eyes close in an adorable smile. Immediately, I became flustered and stuttery.

"I-It's not like I was able to help anyway!" I was flustered even worse than I thought I was. Damn it! There is something about this girl that gets me so tongue tied every time she turns those huge emerald eyes on me, it renders me immobile, and for the life of me, I don't know why. Mako probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot who can't even speak correctly.

We finished our coffee and pie in what felt like to me as awkward silence, however, to her it seemed comfortable. A yawn emerged from her lips in a cute manner, her hand lazily hovering over her mouth as to not spread the yawnage.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night, Trunks. Come on, so I can show you to the guest room upstairs."

She beckoned me with a slight movement of her hand as she left the table, slowly lazing up the stairs. I followed close behind until she came to a stop in front of a pastel blue door. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, ushering me inside.

The room was cozy looking, the wall painted ironically, the same color as my hair, white trim at the borders of the walls. The wall was bare, aside from a plaque she had apparently won from running track for a school team, I assumed. The blanket on the bed was a soft pale blue color and there was a comfortable looking rocking chair near a bookshelf that was packed to the brim with tons of cook books and manga.

Lifting a lavender brow, I made a mental note to take a gander at her Manga's. She interrupted my thoughts, however, with another soft and feminine yawn, indicating that it was her bedtime.

"Well goodnight…" She mumbled softly, a sleepy half smile planted on her lips.

Surprising me yet again, she embraced me, draping her arms loosely around my torso. By instinct, I returned the gesture, reveling in her sweet yet mysterious scent. It was so fragrant and floral, yet woodsy…like…pine? Maybe, but the heat that her body brought warmed me and even though my face was the shade of a tomato, this simple hug made me feel something that only my mother made me feel; loved and wanted. But the thought still lingered, why was she even hugging me at all?

"Thanks for caring about my well-being." Her voice was nearly inaudible but I heard it loud and clear. Before I could even respond her warmth was ripped from me; instead, a soft kiss was pressed to my cheek. My face was so hot and red at that point that I felt like a molten volcano about to erupt, but even worse, she hastily scampered off to her own room, pulling the door closed with a click…leaving me with a lobster red face and my hand glued to the spot that she had just chastely kissed.

Oh sweet Kai, why did she kiss me? Her lips were so soft against my normally hot skin and for the first time in my life, I actually wondered what it would feel like to have another person's lips on my own. Pathetic at my age, I am aware, but the thought lingered in my brain.

Unbeknownst to me, my feet had led me to the soft and plush bed and I was lying down on my back, staring blankly at the pop corned ceiling. Thinking about this girl and why in Kai's green Earth that just something as simple as a kiss to the cheek had lit my whole body on fire. She invaded my mind and body and at that moment, I felt like she was an alien probing me, sticking all kinds of weird and foreign emotions in my mind.

Now just to clarify, I love and get loved in return- from my mom and friends, but never have I ever been given the time of day by any girl, nor did I care. Now…UGH, I feel like I'm going through puberty all over again!

**What is wrong with me?**


	5. Horror Story

**Chapter 5: Horror Story**

**Mako POV**

It was Monday and school time again. I heaved a loud sigh, reluctantly removing myself from my warm and comfy bed. Darn 6 a.m. alarm! Whose stupid idea was it to make class so early anyway? I oughtta show them a thing or two…

After lingering like the dead on the edge of my bed for a few minutes, I drug myself to the bathroom, which was right next door to the room Trunks currently inhabited and it took everything in me not to sneak a little peak in on my sleeping hottie. Hey, I won't lie; he's a total beefcake…an alien beefcake BUT one none the less. It's not like I had any room to talk about anybody being non-human when I hailed from the moon and was the princess of Jupiter.

As I showered with my own homemade handcrafted flowery scented bar of soap, I couldn't shake the feeling that Trunks was hiding something from me, something that… I dunno…could be crucial. Like, I get that he's an alien from Earth…if that makes any sense, but how and why did he get here? Why is he here? The more that I think, the more suspicious I become.

After happily washing my hair, running a brush through my wavy light brown tresses and pulling it into a comfy ponytail, I decided to confront him before I went to school. I wouldn't run out screaming unfounded accusations at him or anything but I definitely felt like I was owed some answers.

I hastily threw on my school uniform and trotted out of the bathroom and trotted the short distance to the bedroom he's occupying…or so I thought until my nose caught a whiff of something that smelled utterly delicious wafting from the kitchen and filling my house. Holy crap! There's no way that a hot guy like that was cooking!

Just when I thought he couldn't be more of a Bishie…

I damn near ran downstairs, my howling tummy leading the way to the wonderful scent, welcoming the sight that I was blessed with. Trunks stood in a black undershirt and gray cargo pants; his long lavender hair pulled back into a high ponytail, yet his pretty hair still cascaded down his back. Guess it was up to avoid getting any hair in the food, but he sure was a piece of eye candy.

To add to Trunks' unending hotness, he wore my sea green apron which donned the words 'don't look so surprised to see me in this' on the front of the apron, making him look super adorable. He seemed shocked to see me up early as he turned to me, his electric blue hues staring at me with his rosy cheeks that were dusted in flour. I guess that rosy tint to his cheeks must be a blush but eh'... maybe it's just me. But I couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles at him covered in flour.

"M-Makoto! I thought you were still in the shower…" He said in a flustered manner, his voice soft as he turned slowly back to the stove to flip a pancake that had the adorable shape of a star. "Yea, I was but I'm out now." I said with a sunny smile.

I meandered closer to admire his immaculate and perfect looking pancakes, impressing me by putting them on an oven safe plate which allowed them to stay warm and fresh while he cooked the others. It seemed that he also prepared some scrumptious and cheesy looking scrambled eggs and cheese grits along with crispy bacon. Wow. Just…wow.

"U-uh what's wrong?" He asked, his voice holding a hint of doubt at my closeness to him, admiring his fantastic and amazing food.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Wow, you're so amazing! I am a pretty good chef myself and man, I have never been able to make pancakes in the shape of a star. Nor the perfect looking eggs like that. I can't wait to eat!" I exclaimed, reaching into the cabinet to grab two large plates and then headed to the pantry for my homemade maple syrup.

Trunks didn't respond but he did however bring the food to the table and serve it up. I could tell he was embarrassed by my praising him about his food but he should be flattered! After all, it wasn't often that I told anyone that they did anything better than me when it came to cooking. I watched as he pulled two glasses from the cabinet and reached into the fridge to pour us some orange juice, then to stride back to the table and set them down in their respective places. Once ready, I chowed down like there was no tomorrow, yet still in a lady-like manner that showed that I knew there was a cute guy in the room.

His startling sapphire depths peered at me as I tucked into the food hungrily, moaning my contentment at its rich and delectable homemade flavor, causing another adorable blush to creep all the way from his neck to his cheeks.

"Trunks, this is so delicious! Really perfect!" I complimented, smiling from ear to ear at his yummy cuisine. He smiled a closed mouth smile while subtly chewing his food, his eyes lighting up beautifully. "Thanks, hehe, I'm actually not that good. My mom just taught me how to cook out of necessity and I guess I kind of made it my own." He was a really shy guy, I noticed as he spoke, his voice soft and light.

"Sounds good! I absolutely adore the pancakes, they're pretty cute. How did you do it?" I inquired, my emerald depths gazing at him in interest. Trunks then chuckled faintly, finishing the rest of his food with a pleased grin. "Well, it' simple really, just utilize a quick speed while pouring the batter. I'll show you some time." He finished with a quaint smile, closing his eyes a moment to emphasize his comfortableness.

Now…now would be a perfect time to ask him if he's keeping anything from me. "That sounds good. Say Trunks-"I was interrupted by his soft yet deep voice, his once soft translucent blue hues, now a stunning brilliant electric blue again.

"Makoto, I need to talk to you about something, will you hear me out?" His voice was all serious now and it worried me, what made him so apprehensive and solemn? Regardless of the dread pooling in the pit of my stomach, I nodded. "S-sure, go ahead." I was going to allow him to speak since he was so keen on it.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to explain everything to you last night since you were so tired. Anyway, that machine that you saw yesterday…well, it was mine. My Time Machine."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers at this statement that he made, like he practically read my mind when it came to me interrogating him! And time machine? What the hell? I seriously debated on believing him but I could tell by his demeanor alone that he was being honest and this was no joke, however it sounded like something out of an anime…

"So…you lied about having amnesia?" My eyebrows rose as my eyes narrowed, now feeling a bit furious by his constant deception. Trunks was super cute but jeez! How much did he expect a girl to take?

He sighed softly. "I lied, yes, but to be fair, you were the one who assumed that I had amnesia and I just ran with it for the sole purpose of if I had told you all this then you would have surely thought I was truly insane and probably knocked me out and dragged me to a mental hospital."

He explained himself fairly well and his voice didn't waver in the slightest, his lavender brows knitted together in what seemed like worry. To complete his somber look, a frown firmly placed itself on his lips, solidifying my resolve to believe him in whatever crazy sounding thing he would tell me. Heck, he confided in me that he was half alien and willingly shared this tidbit of info with me and even showed me what his transformation looked like…so why should I disbelieve him now? Would seem almost criminal…

"Okay so…what's the deal with you? Explain to me why you needed a time machine." I suggested, offering him a warm and accepting smile to encourage him to confide in me further.

He then exhaled rather loudly, running his fingers through his silky looking pastel lavender tresses, tugging at them, and then taking one last swig of his orange juice. He seemed to be having some internal war about telling me these things, reservations about relaying his story to me but I couldn't force him, no, instead I just waited patiently for him to decide on his own. No amount of poking and prodding and urging would make him tell me, that's for sure.

"Well…" He finally said with a bit of hesitance. "It's kind of a complicated thing, really, so I'll just cut to the chase. In my time, 2 homicidal and completely psychotic androids were unleashed on the world by a Scientist who was fueled by revenge and hatred." Trunks exhaled the shaky breath that he was holding in, only to continue his speaking.

"This man, Dr. Gero, despised Goku because as a child, Goku took down his whole army…and well…I guess Gero was the type to hold a grudge. So, he soon began experimenting on humans; who in turn created Androids 17 and 18…many more besides them as well, however, I only encountered 17 and 18 in my time. The androids were too free minded and strong for Gero, soon after killing him. Needless to say, they went on to massacre many people, forcing those who survived into hiding."

I could only stare in a strange mixture of horror, shock, disbelief and utter surprise. I didn't even know what to say beside how despicable and awful this man must have been to do such mortifyingly horrific and most likely excruciatingly painful experiments on people. It's no wonder these two people went on a killing spree. I was about to say something along the lines of 'Oh, how awful' before his features darkened, seeming like he was mentally preparing himself for the next chapter to this horror story that he called a life.

"My father and the others of the Earth's heroes, The Z Fighters, were mercilessly slaughtered like mere cattle when I was just a baby, leaving my mother to raise me alone. I can't tell you how many years I spied my mother weeping, gasping out my father's name. Not just him, all of the other warriors as well. They were, for the most part, good friends, aside from my prideful and arrogant father." Trunks blinked a few times before continuing, his voice on the brink of cracking. "Luckily I had Goku's son, Gohan, to protect and train me to defend myself. However, that was also bittersweet. Gohan was also killed by their ruthless hands…successfully murdering the last person that I held dear, aside from my mom."

I felt my chest tighten upon hearing his words, my eyes already moist with tears. His words were absorbed into my heart, which was clenching at just this tidbit of history on Trunks. Already, it was gut-wrenching and melancholy and it took everything in me not to break down into fits of sobs, the worst part was that it still wasn't even over yet…meaning that there was worse yet to come.

He took a deep breath then focused those ethereal blue oceans on me once more, his eyes red rimmed and glistening with unshed tears, much like my own. He cleared his throat and hesitantly began to continue. "So, my mother made a time machine for me to go back in time…so maybe I could warn them ahead of time so they could train and get stronger, strong enough to fight off those damn androids. I didn't want a repeat of my timeline. Also, Goku, who was the strongest of the Z Fighters, died of an incurable heart disease, but there was a cure created in my time so I procured some and years later, after training, traveled to their time to hopefully avoid another catastrophe."

I sat on edge at this point, my elbows propped on the table, my glowing emerald hues focused on this handsome and angsty guy in front of me. I was seriously fighting my natural instinct to pull him into my arms and console him, but I felt compelled to let him finish, so I did just that. His tale, however_,_ reminded me of an anime gone wrong, and all the wrong things happen…and I still believed him. Maybe I was some kind of chump, but this doesn't sound like the kind of thing a person would make up.

"When I arrived in their time something I didn't expect was going on down there, something that I had to nip in the bud for my father's sake. The fiend that had destroyed Goku and my dad's people and planet….who had enslaved my father into all sorts of hellish years of servitude, was on Earth! He and his burly father were attempting to find and destroy Goku but thank Kami that I arrived when I did, and so close to where Frieza was. I showed him no mercy and easily dealt with him and his entourage and made my way over to where they were." His lips curved into a small smile then, seeming to recall those events with glee.

"It was then that I got to meet my mother when she was much younger. Imagine how weird I felt when she called me cute! It was very strange to see all these warriors that were revered in my time, face to face. I guess you could understand that I was a little nervous. Then I finally get to meet my father…the man my mother had cried over for years, only to find out that he is exactly what my mother described; a cold, hard, prideful jerk who only cared for himself. In laments terms; a royal douchebag, but my dad none the less. I also got to meet Goku, who was just as cool as I heard, and delivered the bad news of my time and his cure then went back to my own time." His smile faded once he was done, just as fast as it had come to show a defined scowl, his brows.

"To make the rest of this story short, Imade it safely back to my time and trained for three more years and decided to check on them and see if they had the same fate, only to discover that my meddling only made things worse! They were facing different androids, one of which was Gero himself. 17 and 18 weren't even awakened yet and even more to my dismay, Goku hadn't contracted the heart virus yet until he was in mid battle with one of the new androids. Also, when 17 and 18 did awaken, another android was also there with them, android 16. Also…these androids weren't heartless murders like the ones in my time." He explained, letting his elbows rest on the table and his head in his hand as if he were still trying to decipher everything.

"That's…not so bad right? It seems like you did more good than bad." I said with a sunny smile aimed in his direction, only to be discouraged by his light head shake.

"No...It seemed that way at first until we discovered Cell." I was dumbfounded by the name. Cell? I could only imagine what kind of weirdo could come out of his explanation.

"This…this monster Cell…he turned everything to Hell. He was another one of Gero's monstrosities, but he was different. He was somehow comprised of the Cell's from Goku, Piccolo, Frieza, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, King Cold, and Krillin. I'm well aware that you don't know any of these people but bear with me. So mixing 3 different things that are vastly different resulted in a hideous green thing that utilized its tail to stab into people and steal their very life essence." His teeth were gritting together in anger as he spoke, recalling those events.

"Cell is essentially an android that eats other androids, for his mission was to absorb androids 17 and 18 and reach his ultimate power and kill Goku, which ultimately ended up happening anyway. Anyway, Cell ended up absorbing both androids, thanks to the ignorance of my father and the fact that Krillin was in love with 18, resulting in Cell gaining an immeasurable amount of strength." He sighed in a melancholy manner. "With all of the rigorous training my father and I went through, we still got creamed."

I had to ask him a question then, hating to interrupt his explanation but feeling like it was necessary. "So…all of you guys combined couldn't beat this thing?" It came out a little rough sounding but I think I got the point across, but noticing his miffed facial expression, I would say that I probably offended him.

"It's not that exactly. In Cells first form Piccolo could have killed him but he got away and then gained more power through absorption then in his second form my father allowed him to absorb 18 due to his curiosity at Cells strength…and well Krillin couldn't destroy 18 so him and the other android 16 and I fought Cell off but to no avail. He was just too powerful in his final form."

"Ah, okay, sorry I asked." I said softly, silencing myself so he could continue.

"So, for whatever reason, Cell decided to hold a tournament to see how strong we all would be against him at this form. He gave us a little while to train but even still, not even Goku could defeat him. But we had an ace in the hole, Goku's young son Gohan. Sadly, Gohan's arrogance got in the way and Cell took advantage of that. Gohan pushed Cell into a corner and Cell responded by threatening to self-destruct himself and blow up the earth!"

I balked at his words, blinking about a million times at his words that seemed surreal. This was DEFINITELY NOT a world I would like to live in! I mean, I was not only dumbstruck but entirely speechless. How in the heck could just one person…err…mutant android thingie have the power to destroy whole planets? That seemed unfair to me. How…just how could somebody have so much power?

"And then…what happened?" I was on edge at this point, waiting to hear the finality to this horror story. His face instantly became downcast, looking intently at the empty plate in his direct line of vision, his features grief stricken.

"Goku…He sacrificed his own life to save us all and planet Earth, but in the end it was futile because Cell ended up rematerializing and promptly returned. I'm afraid to say that…I was his first victim after respawning. He blasted me right through my heart and quickly killed me. Painfully." He chuckled at the thought although I got the feeling that it was more of a sardonic smile or some kind of irony that I had no idea about. Trunks…died? Then how the heck is he here?

"Then if you were killed then how are you here?" I questioned, feeling extremely confused pretty much by the majority of his explanation. Most of this just seemed outlandish to me…

He laughed one more time at me, a true smile spreading on his lips, as he in took another breath. "Well we have these things called Dragon Balls…they wished me back to life so I don't really know how Cell was defeated, but thank Kami that he was. So after competing in a martial arts tournament, I set back on course to my own timeline and come to find out that my time machine ran out of energy. That's how I landed here, in your time." He concluded with a rather boyish smile, his now soft and gentle deep sapphire hues shining perfectly as if he had just lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

"Wow…that was quite the story, Trunks." Was all I could even muster. I'm sure I could ask him the myriad of questions that swam in my head but I figure it would just confuse me more…so I settled with a simple one.

"So did your Dad make it out okay?"

To my surprise he visibly brightened at my inquiry, like he was waiting for me to ask. "He did. I was told that when I died he went berserk. Like he let loose a howl and went at Cell with all he had, shouting insults at Cell the whole time. It's a shame I didn't get to see it because I'm still in awe." He said with a faraway smile like he was reminiscing on some distant memory.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Any Dad would go a little crazy if his son was slaughtered in front of him." I asked nonchalantly, sipping on some more juice casually as my green hues watched him. He then chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped, for what reason, I don't know.

"Eh'…my father isn't like 'normal Dads'. It's a little hard to explain but the long and short of it is that he isn't very affectionate to me or anyone for that matter, and he felt annoyed by me and my very presence next to him. He was annoyed that he even had a son to begin with. My father is a lone wolf plus he is stubborn and prideful. He found me a nuisance until I proved my strength to him." At this point he smiled wide. "I noticed that he would tolerate me by not constantly insulting me and calling me weak, attacking me and stuff like that. Let's just say that he really didn't want a child at first."

I was so entranced by Trunks and his beautiful smiling face that I just wanted to ask him the million and one questions that were whirling around my head until my eyes strayed for just a moment and caught the time. CRAP! I only had 40 minutes left to get to school and it took me at least 30 minutes to walk there. Hating the fact that I had to cut our little heart to heart short I had to tell Trunks that I had to go, abruptly at that.

"Trunks I'm so sorry but I have to go! Oh crap I'm gonna be late! See ya after school!" I exclaimed as I frantically leapt from the kitchen table, ungraciously and clumsily grabbing my bag and a lunch bag that Trunks had apparently made, jumped into my shoes and ran out the door, not even taking a glance back in his direction because I knew that it would be of bewildered. I think he even called for me to wait but I didn't want to be late.

Bleh…I can just tell that with a morning like this that today is going to be a weird day.


	6. Rainy Day Man

_**A/N: OKAAAAIIIII! Back with an all new chappies, babehs. The title of this chapter is Rainy Day Man and those of us that are SM fans know the song already. The context and who it is pertaining to is different in this chapter. Trunks will be her Rainy Day Man who consoles her through some sadness that she has and trust that it will be adorable and fluffeh. I LOVE writing about Trunks and Makoto and I thoroughly lurved this if people ask why this chapter is mainly Trunks POV, it's because we've already seen it from Makoto's POV…so I figured his would be more interesting. Also, I'm putting my own spin on this Sailor Moon R, so don't complain if it's not down to the T with everything, because I purposefully made it that way! Thanks for all the alerts and amazing love that I get. It keeps me moving on along. On to the awesomeness!**_

_**Toriyama copyrights DBZ and Takeuchi Copyrights SM. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 6: Rainy Day Man**

**Makoto POV**

"No Usagi, I won't aide you in cheating on these tests! If I do that for you, you will never learn and just skate by on false pretense." Ami scolded Usagi, her index finger pointed at the blond meatball headed girl who was cowering away from the teacher like chiding that she was receiving. I found myself sighing in disinterest at them. Same old, same old…Usagi acting silly and everyone scolding her. I let my thoughts idly wander to the incredibly sexy guy that inhabited my house. I know it right now that I've got an enormous crush on Trunks. And yes, I do crush on guys easily but…he's different somehow, well, besides him being a half alien guy and all.

My cheeks flushed at the thought, hoping that the story Trunks shared with me earlier wasn't true, that a person couldn't possibly have such a cruddy life…yet…somehow I knew it was all true. My heart ached and cried at the words he spoke with such reverent sadness drenched upon them. I heaved a sigh as I muted their mother and daughter like banter. Usagi was always adorable and silly and I love her to death but I guess I'm just a bit depressed at what I was told this morning, which is weird because it's not like it's my life.

I guess Trunks and I had something in common, a desolate and sad life, longing for something more than the overwhelming loneliness that seemed to stalk us throughout our lives. His father had died in his time however, at least he got to meet and spend time with the man, no matter how mean and grumpy the guy seemed by Trunks's explanation. My parents died years ago in a fatal car crash and I was lucky to survive. Now all I have as a reminder is an empty house full of loneliness and memories that made me cry.

I was interrupted from my self inflicted pity party by a blood curdling screech followed by many other screams of terror. Usagi, Ami and I were stunned for a moment but that was until I heard a familiar scream which kicked my body into overdrive. We took off in the general directions where terrified wails and screams echoed also where everybody else was running from. "What's going on?" I yelled over the crowd of noise but before I could get an adequate reply from my companions, a giant monster that looked like some kind of lion…mixed with something appeared before us. A gigantic catlike creature! Crap! It's not like we could transform right here in the middle of this chaos and confusion with tons of people around.

"It-It must be another cardian!" Ami exclaimed, obviously taken aback by the ferocity of this creature, which was snarling at the three of us in a menacing manner, saliva dripping from its jaw which was filled with razor sharp teeth. My emerald eyes averted to the huge paw of the beast, only to notice that there was a person pinned beneath. I overheard Usagi and Ami frantically giving aid to the terrified crowd but I strained my eyes to get a better look at the person underneath the paw. My blood went ice cold as realization washed over me. It was Shinozaki! Oh no!

"SHINOZAKI!" I hollered in horror, momentarily forgetting that I wasn't transformed yet into Sailor Jupiter, but it didn't matter! He was in danger! Luckily for me the beast decided to leap off of him, seeming to disappear into thin air. Odd…

He quickly stood and limped to me. "Mako, you've got to get out of here!" He warned his soft blue eyes hard with pain and panic stricken, his light brown hair disheveled and his face bruised. I scoffed at him, only because out of the two of us I knew I was way stronger. I'm pretty sure he knew I was too. "No! You're the one who's hurt so you go! I've gotta help Usagi and Ami help everyone!"

He heaved an exasperated growl. "Mako, you're gonna get killed if you run out there and try to fight that rabid beast! Now run!" He was insistent on getting his way but there was no way in hell that I had any intention of running away. Before I could even think straight, I heard an ear splitting cry from Usagi and Ami, jerking head in their direction I saw the looks of horror on their faces. I froze.

"MAKO, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Before I knew it, I was harshly thrown aside, slamming into the concrete with a force that knocked the breath right out of me, my skull connecting with the pavement so hard that everything went black. I saw stars for a moment before I regained my vision, only to see Shino lying in a bloody heap on the ground in front of me, the damned cardian was nowhere to be seen. Usagi and Ami were suddenly at his side, it seemed, attempting to rouse him from his unconscious state. Even though my body protested heavily, I shuffled to his side, tears springing to my eyes at the sight that was before me. Shino has been my best male friend for a while and the fact that he got injured because my stubbornness made me feel like complete crap.

"…S-Shino? Shinozaki!" I cried in a panic, checking his arm for a pulse. "We need to get him to the ER now!" Ami was stern, her aqua brows knitted together in complete seriousness. Usagi and I merely nodded numbly, knowing that when Ami was firm, it was serious. Normally, Ami was sort of the mom of the group, helping us with our assorted problems, but we all stuck together regardless, which is why I love my friends so dearly.

I knew this day was going to be weird and it only went from weird to disastrous.

…

"He needs a blood transfusion." The solemn Doctor announced to us, our eyes collectively widening in shock. A blood transfusion? What if none of us are his blood type? Would he die? Noticing my anxious facial expression, the Doctor focused on me specifically, his light brown eyes appearing tired and exhausted. The man honestly looked like he was over worked and under slept.

"Yes. He has type O blood so-"I instantly cut him off, a broad smile on my face because I knew right off the bat that I have the same type of blood. Yes! At least something was going right today! "I'll do it!" I volunteered as Ami and Usagi's eyes widened in fear. "Are…are you sure, Mako-Chan?" Usagi's worried voice and pretty sky blue eyes put a small smile on my face. It's a nice feeling to know that somebody actually cares about me…aside from Shinozaki. He was always looking out for me, protecting me, helping me to pick up the broken pieces of my heart when it was torn to shred time and time again. I figured if I could be there for him, then damn it I would sacrifice every single drop of blood from my body to make certain that he was okay.

I turned my determined face to my friends who still looked like they were extremely worried. "Sure. He's my friend and he saved me…so yea, of course I'm sure." Usagi, Ami and I followed the Doctor into the ER room that Shino was inhabiting for the time being, until he was transferred into a room for an actual patient. I was so scared, but at the same time empowered by my willingness to help and save a friend. Not just a friend, my best friend.

…

**Trunks POV**

It had been extremely odd the way that Makoto had left so abruptly. I found myself glued to the spot on her microfiber forest green sofa, that accented her rustic brown walls.

Why? That was the question of the day that seemed to float around in my seemingly empty brain. A brain that I prided to advise me in whom to trust and when exactly to shut my mouth when I am willingly dishing out too much information about my life, history, heritage and strength. Ugh! Face palming to the extreme, I pondered if I had somehow frightened her away with what I'd shared with her, considering that when I was done, she felt the need to bolt from her own home. A home…I wondered…why she lived on her own. There is no way that a girl her age would be allowed to just live by herself unless it was like my time…which this obviously wasn't. Well, that would have to be a question for another day.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at the lavender strands as dismay and anxiety weighed down heavily on me. Why? I internally screamed. Why do I feel so trusting with this girl who I've only known for a few days but is four years too young for me? Gah! Why does her age even matter anyway? It's not like she could ever like me…not that I would even care! Damn it! My inexperience in all things women seems to be catching up with me all too quickly.

Thinking that surely I must have gone insane, I stretched out on her couch, my muscular arms crossed behind my head in a lounging manner. What is it truly that I feel for her? If anything? She makes my stomach contract when she smiles that pretty, infectious smile at me…but that doesn't matter does it? There is no place in her world of romance and femininity for somebody like me. I would only drag her down to my Hell with the roughness and savageness of my own life…the horrors that I've faced in my life will only further to make me a suspicious person, thinking that everyone is out to do me wrong. Not to mention a skeptic. I'm not even close to being good enough for Makoto, despite the feelings lurking in the back of my mind that were all but shouting that I'm starting to fall for this incredibly kind, sweet and adorable girl. Oh Hell…I wish my father were here so I could get his advice on how he dealt with mom and her feelings for him, that's assuming that Mako even has any for me.

_When I think about the first time_

I sighed loudly, rather bored, hearing the droll noises from the TV in the background as I lounged, realizing that quite some time had passed since Makoto left. I glanced at the watch on my arm, not sure if the time in this place and the time from my dimension coincided at all. Regardless if it did or not, ten hours had passed and I was starting to get worried. However, the creaking of the door alerted me to somebodies presence and I immediately was able to discern who it was. It was Makoto and her Ki signal was weak. Did it always make her weakened to go to school? I leapt from the comfort of the sofa, rushing to her side to see if she had been injured only to see her eyes red and puffy as if she'd been crying. On top of the dreary sadness that emanated from her, her eyes drooped, half lidded and she appeared to be dragging herself to move. She seemed to be awfully fatigued from something, but I didn't think that it was THAT physically taxing to go to school. Something was wrong.

_I thought I found someone who cared for me_

Upon seeing me, her listless emerald eyes lazily peered up at me as I caught her in my arms just as she was about to fall. My cerulean depths gazed down upon her, my arms doing their own thing at this point by protectively cradling her to me in an action that I had no idea why I was even doing it. Oh yea, that whole feelings crap.

_But things were not as they appeared to be_

"Mako, are you okay?" I inquired, a lavender brow rose in bewilderment. She steadied herself with great difficulty, standing up straight as she weakly shook her head to indicate no, laying a hand on her head. I wasn't so dumb to believe what was an obvious lie to make me not worry about. Her pretty wavy hair, which was normally in a high ponytail, was cascading down her shoulders, the rich brown waves distracting me for a moment while I marveled at how utterly…beautiful she looked like this. Vulnerable. It made her appear even more innocent then she already was and less guarded. "I'm fine, Trunks. I've just had the worst day imaginable." She heaved a giant sigh of exasperation, allowing me to lead her to the couch that I was just lounging on a few moments ago. Did I mention that she was still encased in my arms?

_Rainy Day Man_

"Bad day, huh? I can attest to having more than my fair share of those." I said with a little rueful chuckle. She let a faint smile grace her pale lips as she, much to my dismay, moved out of my arms, yet settled herself comfortably next to me, her right hand still resting on her forehead. "Yea, so I've heard." She let out a short laugh herself, allowing her head to rest against the cushy back of the sofa.

_On your shoulder I cried_

"Would you like for me to get you a drink perhaps? Or fix you something to eat?" I offered concern etched across my face, causing my forehead to wrinkle slightly. She smiled brightly then, which made my stomach contract again, a strand of wavy chocolate brown hair caressing her right cheek. "If you don't mind, I would so love that." Her eyes closed momentarily as I rose to my feet, scratching the back of my head in modesty I chuckled. "It's no biggie."

_When my first brush with love_

30 minutes later after witnessing the most impressive pantry and refrigerator/freezer, I whipped her up a quick ham, spinach and feta cheese frittata along with a buttered English muffin and a white chocolate smoothie with banana and strawberry. I knew she was suffering from immense blood loss and protein would make her feel tons better so I rushed her a serving of each, greeting her with a wary and uneasy smile, hoping that she enjoyed it. Passing it to her, her eyes filled with life upon setting sight on it. She had a look of definite appreciation on her face as she beamed at me. "Will you marry me?" She teased, admiring my food creation, my cheeks flushing at her random question. I knew it was obviously a joke but it still made me blush, which pissed me off.

_Left me shaking inside_

"Uh…what?" Was my lame response, which only caused her to giggle the cutest little giggle that I've ever heard, her cheeks a pastel pink hue. She stuck her tantalizing tongue out at me, an adorably devious little sly smirk on her plump lips. "Nothing…nothing at all." She tossed in a wink for good measure and damn it all, I found myself wanting to kiss her too-young-for-me lips. I curiously observed her from the corner of my eyes as I reclaimed my seat next to her on the couch. Once she took the first bite I heard her moan her great satisfaction, her gorgeous emerald eyes closing as she savored. I blushed again as I stared shamelessly at her eating bite after bite, quite daintily at that, feeling awkward at this but unable to avert my stormy azure hues away from her.

_Rainy Day Man_

She was unreal, ethereal and cute, nice, kind and humble. Not to mention powerful and a damn good chef. Ugh, there it was again, my mind poking me telling me that I was falling for her…it annoyed me…but pleased me at the same time. I needed help.

_Ever since I can remember_

"Is it okay?" I was curious, even though I could tell she liked it, a small part of me wanted…no needed her to praise me. Her smile warmed me as she finished her final bite. "Of course, silly. As a chef myself, I would never eat something that tasted bad. I don't make frittatas often and I have to say that it was one of the best I've had. It was really delicious." I said nothing but let a lazy lopsided grin cross my lips. Again, I watched her take her first sip of the smoothie I fixed her, only to crack a full on smirk as her eyes widened at the taste of it. I didn't blame her. I knew the smoothie was tasty, which is why I made it for her. I knew that any woman had some kind of chocolate in their pantry at any given time. She then looked at me, her mouth ajar.

_Just like a brother, you've been strong and true_

"This…is just…holy wow. This is like a girls dream right now if she's craving." She breathed; her breath was sweet as it blew in my direction. I let my smirk widen, feeling very proud to be praised by her. "I used to make it every morning for my mom, she adores it." Her response was quick. "I would seriously love you forever if I woke up every morning to this. You would have to literally pry me away from you. Not that it would be horrible waking up next to a lavender haired hunk every morning either." My cheeks flared at her words. I don't even think she knew what she just hinted at…not that I knew much about it either. Agh, again with her flirtations. I knew that she was obviously teasing me once again but damn, saying stuff like that isn't helping! If anything, her obvious flirting didn't discourage me, it only urged me to adore her even more. Pfft. As if I had a choice in the matter. I somehow get the feeling that this is how my father became enamored with mom…blatant flirtations with a lonely man who only wanted some kind of love in any form. Some kind of acceptance.

_Always been the one to see me through_

I smartly chose not to respond, unsure of what to even say. She quickly downed the remainder of her smoothie, frowning into the nearly empty glass. Unexpectedly, I felt her warmth on my skin as she casually leaned her head on my broad right shoulder, adjusting her head so she felt no discomfort. To make it much worse, her overwhelmingly soft and wavy hair caressed my skin that was bare due to the sleeveless shirt I wore, a contented sigh easing from between her lips. I was wondering why my body didn't freeze up at her closeness like it normally would but perhaps I was just comfortable with her. I chanced a hasty glance at her only to see her eyes closed, a tranquil look upon her face. Her skin regained its peach hue, a hint of a rosy color to her cheeks, her lips once again that pretty supple pink color.

_Rainy Day Man_

I was interrupted from scrutinizing her face by the gentle patter of rain falling, the serene lull of its subtle rhythm leading me to believe that Makoto was dozing on me. That was until I heard her soft feminine voice call out my name, like she was searching for me in an abyss of darkness. It worried me. "Trunks?" Her voice seemed…off somehow, its usual cheery tone lost and replaced by something else. Something raw and melancholy. "Yea?"

_You're much more than a friend_

"Today was a really bad day." She uttered, her voice retaining an even weirder note to it. Was I misreading her or was something brewing beneath that she needed to get out? "You wanna talk about it?" I asked, sure that my voice was just as low and mysterious as hers, as to not force her into confiding in me if she didn't want to. I felt her nod against my shoulder, turning her face to nuzzle my collarbone, causing my body to stiffen in discomfort. I had no earthly idea how to react to her sudden affections, an affection that was suddenly withdrawn as she abruptly sat up, her elbows resting on her legs which were covered by her overly long green skirt. I sneaked a peek at her model like legs that looked like they'd been sculpted from perfection, seeming to go on for days. Long and lithe was her body, athletic but with a big chest that somehow fit her body…Mako really was beautiful. It struck me as odd that I hadn't noticed before now. I felt like a creeper sizing her up like this but as a man, it was unavoidable.

_Would give anything_

"Well today on the way home from school…me, Usagi and Ami were attacked by a cardian. But before it could hurt me, Shinozaki saved me, injuring himself in the process to the point of needing hospitalization. It was so awful, Trunks." My azure hues widened at her words, scrutinizing her form to make sure that there were no obvious wounds. Aside from the obvious needle wounds on her inner arm where the veins were prominent and little cotton balls with Band-Aids covering them were obvious, she had none. Shinozaki huh? Who is that?

_Just to see you again_

"Well it gets worse. I ended up having to give him a large amount of my blood for a blood transfusion because I was the only one there who matched his blood type…which is why I looked so bad when I came in. I felt like death warmed over." She concluded, her forest orbs glossy from unshed tears. Her voice was unsteady and guilt laden, which I didn't quite understand. Again, the question gnawed at my brain of who is this Shinozaki person is to her that she would volunteer to give a large amount of blood? An odd feeling began to bubble up in my chest, something that I didn't like at all. Despite Mako's sadness, I felt irritable and strangely possessive of her.

_Rainy Day Man_

"Who's Shinozaki?" The words tumbled from my stupid mouth before the thought could even formulate to stop it. She smiled a weak smile, not thinking anything out of the ordinary was asked. "He's been one of my best friends for a while now. He's always looked out for me, helped to mend my heart through all of the times it's been broken. "Her voice was light with joy because she was probably thinking of him fondly. I'm sure my face was twisted in slight outrage, several unwanted questions spiraling around my head that I did not like. One such as Best friends? Platonic best friends or is that code word for 'boyfriend'? Helped mend her broken heart? What did that even entail? I was aghast at her nonchalant way of saying this, feeling that weird feeling boiling up again.

_Always been the one to see me through_

"Sounds…like you're really close." I managed to get out, my voice somehow maintaining its normalcy for the most part. Her smile faltered as she allowed herself to drift back to laze against the back of the couch. It was quiet for a few minutes and once again, she nestled herself against my shoulder.

_Rainy Day Man_

It was this brief moment of silence that I was able to truly enjoy the serene simplicity of the relaxing raindrops, the sound putting me in a state of Zen tranquility, meditation the forefront of my mind as I allowed all thoughts to drift away into the calm nothingness that is a clear mind. All I could hear was the soft pattering of rain, a feeling of complacentness washing over me as a smile slowly curved my lips. That was brief, however, until I could hear Makoto's soft sniffles invade the calm and very comfortable silence.

_On your shoulder I cried_

Wait…She's crying?

"Makoto, what's wrong?" I asked, worry lacing my gentle voice, but I was more confused than anything. She turned those shimmering emerald depths on me, embarrassment and the feeling of being distraught apparent in those magnificent pools of green. If it was one thing that I'd noticed about Makoto so far is that she is an open book to read. She unknowing wore her emotions on her sleeve. She appeared to be angered with herself at having cried in front someone, and I felt that I understood her, for I too disliked showing weakness and vulnerability to others.

_When my first brush with love_

"I…" She sighed in sighed in frustration. "I'm just upset that he's in the hospital in critical condition because of me. If I wasn't there, he wouldn't have had to save me." She was berating herself for something that was in no way, shape or form her fault. There was no way that she could have helped it, considering she was on her way home from school. "Don't beat yourself up over it too much. Any real man would've done the same thing." I assured her with a slight nod of my head. I thought that my words would placate her, but I was wrong.

_Left me shaking inside_

I felt a pang of dread wash over me as she fully turned those dazzling forest orbs on me, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She looked…so freaking cute. No cutting corners around that fact. Idly, I pondered if she did that on purpose because in some weird way she knew that all I wanted to do was coax that abused lip from between her teeth and suck on it. Holy crap, there was no way that I just thought that. "No, I'm supposed to be the protector not the protected! According to Rei, I'm the strongest in terms of physical strength and most masculine of all the scouts. So…it's my job to protect everyone! I…I failed!" She wailed, stray crystalline tears spilling from her eyes, her hands immediately covering her eyes so I couldn't see her face while she wept like a small child. For some reason this endeared me to her more because she trusted me enough to confide in me, just as I had done for her. I was torn by my urge to laugh at the fact that somebody had actually called her masculine considering she was so far from it, or at feeling recognition at her words. Considering that I failed to protect Gohan…I was truly torn.

_Rainy Day Man_

"I can relate to how you feel, Makoto. At least your 'failure' didn't cost someone their life. Besides, you didn't fail. Everybody needs help sometimes. I can attest to that. I've seen the strongest man on the planet need help from his own teenage son, trust me when I say that I've seen it all. I've actually saved my prideful father before. Well, he was knocked out cold but I interjected and tried to save him." It was my pathetic attempt to console her, but I had no idea if it worked because her hands still covered her eyes like a frightened little child who couldn't bear to witness something before them. My hands had a will of their own as they gently covered hers, dwarfing them, and slowly removed them from their place. My thumbs idly stroked her wrists as her sparkling jade eyes caught my azure hues in a longing gaze that she had no intention of disguising. I felt an electric jolt tingle all through my body at our physical contact, and I could tell by her slight jump that she felt it too.

_You're much more than a friend_

Her lips were curved in a simply angelic and radiant smile but tears were still pouring down her porcelain cheeks. This disturbed me immensely, considering that I had never seen anything like this in entire life. Once again, my hand its own agenda as my right hand delicately brushed the tears from her silky soft skin, my thumb absentmindedly stroking. Her cheeks adopted a pastel pink hue as my left hand released her hand and my right hand languidly removed itself from her cheek. I reprimanded my evil hands internally for their bad ways, even though I loathed admitting, I thoroughly enjoyed every second of touching her. To my surprise, she let out a tinkling and melodic laugh, a noise that I would never tire of.

_I would give anything_

"Thanks, Trunks. I guess you must be talking about this epic Goku guy, huh?" She teased, unexpectedly weaseling her way into my arms and wrapping her own around me, her feminine smell and warmth took me by surprise. She even lingered like she actually liked hugging me. I gulped audibly. "Yea, it's him." I said, quickly wanting to change the subject. "So, who called you masculine again? You are the complete opposite of that from what I've seen, you're pretty girly. And think of it like this…I'm masculine and you look nothing like me, so that makes you non masculine." Even though I was rambling due to my embarrassment and her closeness, I raised a lavender brow in a questioning manner, noticing her sudden gloomy demeanor returning with a sigh and a grimace.

_Just to see you again_

"You know the really gorgeous dark haired girl, Rei?" She said, expecting me to remember somebody I met only once. Was she the one in blue? No, I think that girl has aqua hair...I think. Hmm, it could be the girl in red. She might be pretty but I wouldn't call her gorgeous. Makoto must have some self-esteem issues if she was saying demeaning crap like that. I'd have to fix that. The girl who I thought was gorgeous is the silly person in my arms. I took a moment to praise myself internally for not stuttering or blushing like an idiot at our close and intimate hug.

_Rainy Day Man_

"Uh…is she the standoffish one? In the red?" She nodded leisurely. "She told me that I'm the most masculine one plus I kind of get in a lot of fights at school. I guess I'm tall and tomboyish with not many feminine features…that's probably why I've never had a boyfriend and every guy I love turns me down." She let out a depressing little sigh as her malachite hues brimmed with tears once again. I was stunned to complete and utter silence. Never…had a boyfriend? Tomboyish? Guys would actually turn her down? Every guy she loves? Is she fickle about guys or something? Fights at school? I had so many unanswered questions and yet I got the feeling that these people must not be seeing the same adorable girl that I am.

_Rainy Day Man_

She buried herself in my chest at that moment, warm wetness coating my shirt that I identified as tears. I encased her in my muscled powerful arms, letting my hands rub her back consolingly, choosing my words very carefully before speaking.

_Rainy Day Man_

"That girl is wrong. There is nothing masculine about you, nor tomboyish. There is also nothing wrong with being physically strong but just because you're tall and have strength doesn't mean that you're any less of a woman." I was gazing intently down at the top of her head as I spoke until she tilted her head upwards to watch me to see if I was lying, no doubt. Once again, aqua met viridian and I smiled warmly, to show her my sincerity. Curiosity was what I saw in her endless depths. "They must not see what I see. What I honestly have seen is as feminine and girly as it gets. A girl who loves cooking and baking, reads girlish shojo manga and magazines like Cosmo, fawning over wedding dresses, watching soap operas and giggles like a love sick school girl. That's extremely cute in my opinion. And, just to add, any guy who would spurn your love is stupid or gay. If you said you loved me, I would be elated." As soon as those stupid freaking words left my mouth I felt my face turn beet red and heat over 1000 degrees. SHIT. CRAP. DAMN.

_Rainy Day Man_

There was no way to take back what I'd just said. None at all. I had, in not so many words, admitted that I kind of loved her. Or in some twisted way said that if she loved me I would be happy. It was really going to be awkward between us now. What the hell Trunks? Dad would never say that! Ugh! Then again, I doubted highly that my father consoled mom even once…but then again, who knew what went on behind closed doors? Her bright chartreuse eyes were watching the myriad of emotions that crossed my face, adoration and slight embarrassment shone in in her lovely eyes as she gnawed on her bottom lip once again, a genuine smile tugging at her lips. "Are you being serious?" She inquired, her voice was low and disbelieving but for some reason it made me shudder with how…sultry it sounded. Kami, I was going insane. Her eyes were searching my sky blue depths for sincerity, which I'm sure was pretty evident by my sudden stuttery behavior and overzealous head nod. I have no idea what it was about this girl. I could fight to defend the planet with no hesitation or regrets but this girl made me feel odd.

_You're much more than a friend_

Her smile was so sublime and divine; it should rival the sun in sheer brightness. Before I could think better to evade her, all my warrior instincts long gone and thrown out the damn window, she placed a rather chaste kiss to my lips. It was a feathery and light feeling only for but a lingering moment. The soft and velvety feel of her plump and moist lips held heaven in them for me. That was the single most amazing moment of my life; it felt even better than eating a senzu bean after taking a serious beating from Hell. My whole body trembled in…Kami knows what the hell I was feeling. But my whole body ached for her. Her eyes closed for just a second as mine were wide open, realizing that she just stole my first kiss, not that I was bothered by this. Internally, I was giddy and anticipating more but that was it. She pulled away leaving me stunned to silence with me looking like a deer in headlights.

_I would give anything just to see you again_

"That's your reward for doing such an amazing job at cheering me up." She winked with an absolutely adorable giggle, her chocolate brown hair cascading down her shoulders making her look so…Kami forbid I say, hot. This damn 14 year old girl was hot to me. There has to be something not legal about this but I didn't care at the moment. All I really cared about right now was getting another kiss from Makoto, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Her eyes were shimmering with a flirtatiousness that made me smile as she hopped up, laughing once more at my response to her kiss, skipping into the kitchen to fix dinner without another word. Mako actually did look like a love sick school girl. I found myself frozen in place, unable to completely grasp that she not only was openly flirting with me, baiting me to react to her advances and the fact that she had just kissed me. If you want to even call that a kiss. It was more like our lips merely touched.

_Rainy Day Man_

Despite everything that just happened, I wondered about that 'best friend' of hers, pondering if she acted the same way with him as she did with me. I'd like to think that I was special to her but the way that she spoke of him…I felt that terrible feeling in my chest again, a feeling that made me overly irritable and possessive, causing my right eye to twitch, much like my father's did when he was aggravated…which was more likely than not how he felt 24/7. A word came to mind in an echo that I couldn't quite hear, or maybe it was that I didn't want to hear it. This guy must have feelings for her, I just knew it. I realized that I had no right to feel this way considering that I only just met her a few days ago, but I couldn't shake the feeling of…oh no…it was then that I realized the treacherous way I'd been feeling.

**Jealous.**

Oh sweet Kami, this girl is going to be the death of me.

…

It was nearing sundown and yet again, Makoto still wasn't home. This afternoon she had left with a practically wordless exit to meet with her friends. I didn't even ask to tag along with her because she looked so miffed. The one with the dark hair had called her, asking her to come over so they could discuss this new enemy that they faced, and for some reason, she appeared even more fatigued than yesterday.

She seemed uneasy about something after getting off the phone, her pretty face stricken and pale, but that could be attributed with the blood loss. I did admit that I feel the same unease that was written all over her face. Something has felt off kilter with my Ki ever since I arrived in this dimension. My muscles felt weaker, my Ki and inner reservoir of strength feeing strained and detained. My emotions are all over the place as well, as with my inability to control them around Makoto.

Her lack of energy and that bubbly persona that was void today greatly disturbs me, not just because of her withdrawn attitude today, but because something in the air was amiss today. It was tense, smoldering and acrid, as if there was a stench of evil looming around this city. That could possibly be the reason her friend called a meeting of sorts with her comrades. We did similar things when we were facing the androids and Cell often. However…that still didn't explain why it was near 7 p.m. and she still wasn't home.

My brows knitted together as a stab hit my brain, a signal of Mako's energy in distress hitting me like a fist. Sweat formed as I bounded through the front door, slamming it swiftly then taking to the skies, not really giving a crap if anybody saw me. It's not like this was my home anyway, so I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I closed my eyes for but a moment just to get a feel as to where she is located.

As I neared her signal I felt her Ki drop significantly, indicating that she had lost ! The sight that welcomed me was horrific, all of the girls scattered like bugs across the woodsy clearing, all omitting her blonde friend with the weird hair. The girl was fleeing shamelessly from the feral cat-like creature that was chasing her. This must be the creature that Mako spoke of. Azure eyes spotted Makoto lying in an unconscious heap beneath a tree with a dent that favored her body. I winced, hating the fact that she had been in such pain trying to protect her friends most likely while feeling under the weather.

"Trunks!" Usagi called to me, her clear blue eyes focused on Makoto. "Save her!" No sooner had the words left her lips had the monster leapt on her, pinning her beneath it, snarling in her face as spittle flew from its mouth. I'm sure she didn't appreciate that part. Usagi let loose a cry of terror that is until a single white rose whipped through the dazzling night sky, right past my face to strike the feral creature with a force so great that it was knocked right off of…Usagi. Yea, I think that's her name. The lionesque creature slammed into a nearby tree, causing a huge dent, nearly breaking the old tree in two.

My eyes could only widen at this, a tall thin man in all white with a white turban covering the majority of his face, leapt from the safety of a Plum Sakura tree to right in front of Usagi, her face frozen as if she'd just seen a ghost. It would seem that they know each other. The man called out to get my attention. "Don't worry about Sailor Moon, just help Sailor Jupiter."

With a quick nod I let my hands shake her with panic, my cheeks heating at the silky smoothness of the exposed skin of her long perfect legs which my hands unintentionally decided to touch. After only a moment of coaxing and shaking her legs, I was relieved to see her pretty emerald eyes open slowly. She laid a white glove clad hand to her forehead in an attempt to regain her bearings. "T-Trunks?" Her voice was surprised, yet relief laden, which caused a lopsided smile to cross my lips. I was a little _too_ relieved to see that she was okay. "How did you get here?" She blinked a few times to make sure that I was real or something, even laid her gloved hand on my leg. "You know how." I replied with a boyish smile, letting my hand rest on her lower back to aid her in sitting up fully. She beamed a smile at me that was weak but still lovely. All the while I tried to ignore the fact that her legs were giving a prime view of her panties, but I wouldn't be a pervert. Nope, no way.

"Yea, that Ki tracker thingie that you've got in your head huh? Like a me GPS." Her voice was exhausted, her skin rather pale compared to her rich chocolate tresses which were pulled into a disheveled ponytail with a green bow that cascaded down her back in tousled beauty. Hell, when did I start to think so…girly? Our momentary banter was interrupted by Usagi's choked scream, our heads snapping over to see her pinned to the ground, the lionesque monsters large paw pressed tightly on her throat which was successfully cutting off her air supply. That guy in white had fled, from the looks of it.

"Usagi!" Makoto screamed, hopping to her feet with strength that I didn't know she still possessed. Usagi's glazed over cornflower blue eyes fixed on Mako, a weak smile on her lips. "I'll be…fine, just help the others. "She coughed slowly but Makoto's fists clenched, determination lighting up her jade hues. "HELL NO!" She yelled between clenched teeth. I readied myself for battle alone with this monster, ready to utilize whatever strength this damned dimension would allow me to wield to kill this fiend. "I feel so damned weak! It's always everyone else watching over me and saving me! "She shouted, pain and fury over her own weakness spilling into her words. "Now it's my turn to protect you, Usagi!" I felt her Ki crackling with electricity, dangerous and deadly. Her heated viridian orbs turned on me as I gathered my Ki into my palm. Azure met emerald as we both blasted our now fused energies towards the cardian, the dense entity creating a destructive force to be reckoned with.

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" She shouted as our massive blast slammed into it with so much force that it obliterated the lion like creature on sight, reducing it to ash. We both panted in fatigue, her more so, drenched in sweat and looking cuter than anything I've ever seen. I warily stared at my hands, fear washing over me. What in the hell is going on with my Ki? That weak blast wouldn't have even scratched the surface of my power reserves and yet I feel as if I've been drained of all my Ki, like I just went all out. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and I had to get to the bottom of it before something bad happened. Fear washed over me in massive waves…I felt as if I was going to vomit with all the anxiety and panic that was now warring within me. What if I was losing my power? What if my power is slowly being siphoned out? All I've known is being a warrior, losing my strength is not even an answer to me! As all these morbidly depressing thoughts swirled in my head, I was snatched away by the sound of Usagi's tearful voice calling out to Makoto. Dully turning my head, I observed her embrace Makoto tightly, asking her how she was feeling and if she was okay.

"Silly, I'm fine. You're the one who was getting banged up, not me." Mako teased, squeezing her friend in the friendly hug. I felt oddly out of place there, letting my hands nervously run through my now disheveled lavender locks. They both turned to me then, beaming pretty smiles at me, gratitude evident in their eyes.

"You're simply amazing, Trunks." Makoto praised her smile and cheerful demeanor infectious. Usagi's long blond weird looking pigtails bobbed as she nodded vigorously in agreement. "You're not amazing, you're awesome!" She also praised me, her blue eyes twinkling. She then placed a speculative glance on Mako. "Why aren't you dating this mega hunk again?" A 100 degree blush crossed both of our faces, most likely in remembrance of the kind of kiss that she gave me last night. She shoved Usagi away gently with an embarrassed look on her face. "You're embarrassing him, Usagi…" She said in a flustered manner, my eyes narrowing as a sweat drop dripped slowly down my cheek. "You didn't have to deny it so vehemently…" I muttered, sullen. I realized that she didn't exactly deny it per-se but with that attitude she might as well have. "Huh?" Usagi peered at me."Did you say something?" Mako asked, a clueless look on her bruised face. I said nothing, just let out a sigh.

They dispersed to check on their stirring friends. Makoto tended to her blue haired friend while Usagi took care of the other blond, who was groaning about hurting her ankle. They instructed me to check on the dark haired girl, whose name Makoto identified as Rei. So this is the girl who called Mako manly in not so many words. I knelt down next to her, peering down at her as she stirred. Dark and deep violet eyes stared up at me, most likely wondering why I was even near her in the first place. I noticed that her hair was the same color as her eyes…it's the same thing with the girl with the blue hair. Her eyes were speculative as she struggled to sit up, eying me suspiciously. I held my hand out to her and with reluctance, she took it, struggling to her feet and then hastily dusting herself off.

"You okay?" I asked, my voice soft. She offered me no smile but her dark violet depths kind of shimmered at my chivalrous nature. "I guess." Okay? Not one for small talk I see. I took the moment she spoke to discretely give her a once over. Yea, she was cute, petite and feminine but I found her lacking in personality, vibrant eyes, model like legs and amazing strength. Makoto exuded strength and I found it inexplicably attractive. "That's good. What was that thing?" I inquired. Her eyes went even darker. "Cardians. They are here to steal other people's life force…for what reason, we're not sure of yet. That's why I called that meeting today. We will get to the bottom of this." Her stern voice was of a no nonsense type, soft yet rough around the edges. Kind of like Chi Chi sometimes. I nodded slowly, understanding her infuriated sentiments. "C'mon, let's join the others." I beckoned her with a jerk of my head towards her friends.

I started off, only to catch her checking me out from my peripheral vision, a small smile curving her lips. For whatever reason, this disturbed me. I certainly didn't want a girl who demeans Makoto and most likely the other girls as well, thinking that I'm cute. "I'm really glad that everybody is okay!" Usagi exclaimed with a wide gleeful smile, her eyes momentarily closed in relief as she cradled her talking black cat with the crescent moon birthmark on its forehead to her chest. All the other girls, omitting Rei, returned her smile without hesitation. I believe I caught a scowl on her face when regarding Usagi…yea there is definitely some history between the two. I'd have to ask Mako.

"Thank Trunks. He helped me defeat the cardian. "Makoto unjustly thanked me, calling unwanted attention my way as she magically popped up next to me. "No…it was nothing. Mako did all the work." I nervously shifted all my weight on one leg, slouching in embarrassment. "Don't be silly. Your blast was way stronger than my thunder." Her adoring smile was focused solely on me, causing me to slightly blush and scratch my hair nervously. A coy smile crossed the lips of the other blond in the gold get-up whose name could possibly be…Minako? Maybe. "Ooo look at him blushing! What a cutie!" She swooned, only making me even more embarrassed. "Thank you for saving us. Makoto definitely made a good choice in boyfriend." The blue haired girl whose name might be Ami said, her sapphire eyes containing a smile. "Uh…" I was tongue tied at this point; rapidly tugging my fingers through my lavender locks in a nervous motion. "We're just friends. Geez guys." Makoto said with a dismissive wave of her hand, yet she stood so close to me that I could smell her heady scent. So woodsy and earthy and flowery, she smelled like nature in its purest form.

"Yea right." Minako and Usagi snickered, earning a smile from Mako and Ami. Rei seemed to be deep in thought, a slight look of annoyance on her face. I frowned for a moment until Makoto spoke. "So Usagi, who was that guy in white?" A flush came over Usagi's peach cheeks at her question. Luna's black fur covered ears perked up, a look of apprehension on her feline face. "I-I don't know really, but something about him seemed familiar." She said slowly, a distant and dreamy look on her face. "I believe it was Mamoru." Luna spoke, her voice surprisingly clear for a cat. Usagi looked as pale as a ghost.

"But…he hasn't regained his memories…" She mused in a meek voice. "Perhaps he felt the need to protect you, even without his prior memories." Ami suggested. All of this romantic stuff was so far out of my realm that I felt like I was lost in the cosmos. So…I stayed silent. Veeery silent. "That's so romantic, Usagi!" Makoto and Minako cooed, swooning. I might have just let my eyes roll one time. Just once.

As the girls chatted on, Rei finally joining in as they walked each other home, I couldn't help but feel as if a hole was being stared into my back. What was it about Rei? Why would she not stop? I got the dreaded feeling that things would soon get complicated…


End file.
